The Wayward Son
by Mourning Ophelia
Summary: He realized that it didn't matter. It didn't matter what she called him. It didn't matter where they were... how he felt, how she felt... as long as they were together, they could do anything. [6x9 Pre-GW to Post-EW]
1. Part 1

My apartment is a mess.

I moved in the other day.

I don't want to unpack.

It feels like it's the end of an era to me. Like someone stuck me in as a battery and then, when I ran out of fuel, threw me away. I think I'm living in some warped dream world.

People come up on the streets to me now. Somehow I'm recognized as one of those that were up in space when the war ended. They might vaguely know me from Lake Victoria. Sometimes I'll run into old students who'll want to sit down and talk about life, or tell me how I affected their lives, or even ask about you. There are some that know I was in Cinq when it was surrendered. But, most remember me because of you.

Do blue and purple even go together?

I hate this carpet.

I never thought about what I would do after the war. I thought that maybe it would span my entire lifetime, or that I could at least keep teaching until I was too old to stand on my own. Une asked me to work for her. Relena asked me to work for her. I think the only reason I chose Une was because it was something I was used to. I got used to seeing her face and having her push me around. But everyone keeps coming up to me with these eyes, and I know what they're thinking. I know what they want to ask.

Do you remember how, at the end of spring semester, we would have those months off? The first day we wouldn't see each other at all because we would spend it sleeping, or eating, or doing whatever it is that would be mind numbing. We did it because we felt like we deserved to have a break.

I feel like that now. I feel like that, because of all of this, I deserve to have a nice, long break. It's been a year, and I still have to keep my phone unplugged. So, why do all these people still want to call and ask me these questions?

How are you doing? How has the war affected you?

...have you tried to call me? Are you still alive?

I went to see your grave the other day. I gave Treize your flowers.

I live in a nice part of town, near the government buildings. I think they're trying to rehabilitate all us old soldiers. Trying to show us that we can still be of some use, even though they took away the only thing we were raised to do. You'd hate it. There's a Bible in every nightstand drawer... even a hotline number on the phone to call if we feel like we can't go on. It's the same in everyone's rooms. We used to joke about it, but deep down, I think we all know why they put them there.

I think I need a dog.

Zechs.

It's been one year and one day.

But the pain still hasn't gone away.

* * *

The Wayward Son (Part 1)

By: Mourning Ophelia

Email: lilobeanshotmail.com

Disclaimer: If Zechs was mine, he'd be in a speedo right about now.

Author's Note: This miniseries spans from the moment they meet to Endless Waltz. It's been done, but not happy-angst style. Please forgive me if they seem a little OOC. I'm very insecure about writing the pair, because I love them so much and nothing ever seems good enough. ;

_

* * *

_

_September 9, After Colony 188_

He wasn't what you would call impressed, but for now, it would be where he was.

For a twelve year old boy, he was quite perceptive about certain things. For example, he had noticed right away the strange stares he was receiving from some of the older cadets playing catch out in the hallways. His mind had worked out three logical reasons: the first being that he was walking with the much-famed Instructor Treize, the second was that he was outrageously younger than the others and shouldn't have even have been permitted to even _apply_ to the academy. The third was that, much to his dismay, they had seemingly taken a wrong turn and were now heading towards officer guest rooms instead of towards the bunkers.

"Don't tell me he gets special treatment."

Treize looked down amused, "Special treatment?"

"I don't understand why he isn't with the other cadets, Sir--especially if this is the one that was responsible for you being in the hospital on X-18999 for a month."

It was strange to have to address Treize on anything other than a first name basis. His older friend looked down at him again, and gave him a good natured smile. The boy frowned internally and looked away quickly. When Treize smiled at you, it was generally because he knew something that you didn't, and this was enough to make a very young Zechs Merquise—Milliardo Peacecraft—squirm. He readjusted his cadet uniform and stared down to the perfectly polished floors.

"Well, Cadet Merquise, you have definitely addressed the problem as accurately as I would have expected. I must, however, defer your thoughts that would lead you to believe that his particular cadet is responsible for a choice that I made mid-battle. Like you, this is a cadet I hold a personal affection for—intelligent, adept at picking up ideas, and top of the class."

Zechs bit back a comment about Treize's other 'personal affections.' He had known him for years, and still could never bring himself to fully trust him.

As they got closer to wherever Treize was leading him, his ears picked up a familiar wave of music. His eyes narrowed just as Treize's sparkled with further delight. The aria was from the opera Turandot, one that he had seen maybe twice in his sort lifetime at the expense of the Catalonia family. The only thing he had even been able to pick up about it was that a man was singing to a woman. Any meaning other than that was completely lost on him. They had reached a door just as the man had launched into his gut wrenching uproar to the woman. Treize had to rapt his knuckles against the door four times before they heard acknowledgement.

The door slid open just as he launched into another sprout of Italian mush.

_Ma il mio mistero é chiuso in me,  
Il nome mio nessun saprà!_

The cadet immediately snapped to attention upon seeing Treize, though he had a mop in one hand and a dust rag in the other.

_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dir  
Quando la luce splender_!

"Cleaning again, Noin? I don't see how _Nessum Dorma_ would be fitting."

_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio  
Che ti fa mia!_

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." The cadet moved aside so that the two could come inside. It _was_ a room that a visiting officer would have stayed in. Cadets generally stayed in one room, sleeping on beds that were stacked upon each other, leaving little to no privacy, but promoting camaraderie within the students. But this--it had a private bathroom, even! The fake smell of disinfectant lemon was almost as nauseating to Zechs as Treize's apparent favoritism.

The old record had switched to the next aria, and Treize seemed compelled to remark about it, "I didn't know you were one for Italian operas."

The cadet shrugged sheepishly, as if he couldn't find the words to excuse himself. He moved swiftly across the room to switch it off.

Treize placed a firm hand on Zechs' shoulder, "Now then! The reason I brought you here, cadet, was to introduce you to your new partner; Zechs Merquise, please meet Lucrezia Noin"

Noin and Zechs gave him a startled look though only he, no she, found the words to speak, "But Sir, what about Bryant--?"

Treize waved his hand in dismissal, "I made sure that the two of you were paired for very specific reasons. I'm sure Cadet Bryant will have no qualms about switching to another one of the new arrivals."

Noin seemed to notice that Zechs was staring and shifted from one foot to another. Something about his ice blue eyes seemed to be reaching.

A girl? Treize expected him to pair up with a _girl_? A girl that the 'perceptive' twelve year old had lacked to realize was a girl in the first place? If anything she would be a detriment to his final goal! There was no way that he would ever improve if he was being bogged down.

"The answer to your earlier question, Zechs...yes, the one about giving Noin special treatment? Miss Noin here is currently the only girl enrolled at Lake Victoria Academy as she was the only one to pass the entrance exams. This is only a temporary situation until more appropriate accommodations can be made."

"I see, Sir." It was the first time he had said anything since entering the room.

"Since you're both the same age and have similar talents I believe that the two of you will be perfect partners. But if there is any objection or doubt..."

"No, Sir." They both automatically replied, the two were still eyeing each other warily.

"Good. I will be watching your progress with great interest."

Treize smiled.

* * *

Zechs noticed right away that there was something peculiar about his new training partner.

Like him, she always seemed to be set off from the main group, though he could never be sure if it was because of her age or her gender. She was quiet, but firm in what she did say—this contrasted sharply with the often boastful and bragging male cadets who would whoop and congratulate each other when even the smallest task was performed. Lucrezia Noin did excel in just about everything she did; her scores were always at least twice that of her male counterparts.

But no one ever whooped for Lucrezia Noin.

It was their first official training day as partners. The day before had been merely orientations for the new semester, and the day before that had been the day that they were introduced. Already he had made an enemy—his name was Harrison Bryant, and he was Noin's old partner.

Now, the mystery that eluded Zechs was whether he had endeared Noin as a little sister of sorts, or if he was just jealous because it meant his ranking had gone down. Treize had explained to him that the partnering system was based on class rank. It might have seemed like an odd selection process, but, Treize explained, it was better to have those excelling work together to graduate than to be matched up with someone who would hold them back from their obvious potential.

Instructor Morgan called for the match to begin.

Zechs found it awkward to have to fence against a girl. The white sparring suit seemed almost suffocating to him, but Noin appeared to have no problem whatsoever. What she did not know, however, was that Zechs Merquise had been handed a foil at age four and had not put it down since. It would be a swift match if he didn't hold back... the poor girl wouldn't even know what hit her. He was tempted to just embarrass her right there, but that would have also have been an injury to Treize's reputation as well—especially since he was apparently staking so much on this one little girl.

It took Noin one move to knock the foil from his hand.

He lifted his mask and tried not to look startled. He hadn't expected it to go _that _quickly.

She knocked her mask upward and snapped, "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl, Merquise!" How dare he single her out with his own twisted form of chivalry in front of those she had been trying to remain genderless for?

A couple of the cadets in the back started whistling and clapping, mocking the girl.

"All right." He replied, replacing his own mask.

The instructor called for the match to start again, but this time Zechs struck first. Noin blocked his movement with an upward one of her own. They went back and forth across the mat, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It seemed to Zechs that it had only been five minutes at the most and yet he was already feeling tired. If he had underestimated Lucrezia Noin before, he vowed to never do it again. For the first time since he practiced with Treize, he felt as though he was nearly equally matched.

"Stop. STOP." The instructor had to step onto the mat to get their attention, "as much as I would love to see who would win, there are at least ten more pairs that need to spar eventually."

It had been a half an hour.

He looked over to Noin, realizing for the first time that her heavy breathing reflected his own. She lifted her mask and wiped the sweat from her bow, apologizing to the instructor and moving off the mat, Zechs followed after her, winning an angered look from Bryant who had moved to talk to her. Bryant quickly returned to line.

Noin had taken a seat at one of the wooden benches that lined the four walls of the room. She unzipped the top of her fencing suit to get some form of cool air in, and took a deep drink of water from a nearby bottle. Zechs merely came up and sat demurely next to her. They watched in complete silence as the next group fumbled terribly with their foils and had to restart half a dozen times before a point was awarded. The next pair was no better.

"Who taught you how to fence?" Noin turned her head sharply towards him, seemingly startled by his question.

She took a deep breath, "My father did. What about you?"

"A family friend." It wasn't a complete lie.

She watched Bryant step onto the mat with his new partner and narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you upset I'm your partner?" Zechs leaned back against the wall; she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed at Bryant because of the way he's been acting. We were only partners for this past semester." Noin had started at the beginning of the year, whereas it took Treize nearly as long of a time to convince General Catalonia that Zechs deserved to be going there as well.

"He's actually kind of annoying," she admitted slowly, "He's always teasing me because I'm a girl and because I'm young. And now, after what happened on X-18999, I'm getting an even harder time from him. He calls me by my first name, which is just... ugh." She made a face, "Don't ever call me anything other than Noin, OK Merquise?"

Zechs gave a small smile. So, she really didn't want to be seen as a girl after all. It was too bad she was receiving all this special treatment from OZ and Romefeller; it was like a spotlight was shining on her and the fact she wasn't the same gender as everyone else.

"Call me Zechs."

"All right, Zechs."

They didn't say another after that, but walked side by side to the mess hall for dinner. It was almost as if Zechs was on autopilot—he merely followed her, picked up the same food as her, and continued as she crossed tables of heckling boys to a single empty table in the corner.

"This is where I sit." She announced and plopped down unceremoniously, "You can sit wherever you want, except for the far side of the room—that's where all the instructors sit. I just sort of like to eat somewhere I can think and not have food thrown at me."

Zechs remained standing, staring.

"May I sit with you, Noin?"

"Of course. Don't make a scene about it, Zechs."

She laughed as he took the seat across from her.

_

* * *

_

_February 27, After Colony 189_

Noin found it incredibly annoying that it never snowed at Lake Victoria. In Italy, it had been something she always looked forward to, even if it was childish of her. Aunt Lucia would make a scene about how little girls should never be outside playing with the boys, but Noin had somehow always found a way to escape and rough around with the kids from the neighborhood.

"Yes, Auntie Lucia. I'm doing fine." Noin made a face, but turned into the phone unit as soon as another group of cadets walked by. She would have used the unit in her room, but it had never worked to begin with.

_"Lucrezia. Your Uncle and I are pleased with your marks. One of your Instructors, however, called the other night to inform us that you were beginning to slip from the top spot."_

Aunt Lucia was a stern woman; her dark raven hair and intense violet eyes bore into the little girl as if searching for the answer silently. Her mother's features were similar, but less harsh and defined. Noin had always admired her aunt's great beauty. It was highly appropriate that she was a noblewoman.

"I'm sorry, Auntie. I'll try harder this semester."

The instructor had been correct. With Zechs' arrival at the Academy, she had done nothing but work her very hardest and he was still creeping up to her top spot. There was a part of her that honestly didn't care—Zechs always seemed to want it more than she did, as though he needed it more—and the other part remained fiercely competitive. She wouldn't give her spot up without an all out grade war.

The Baroness narrowed her eyes, _"Stand up straight, young lady. You are of the Bucallinni lineage, no matter who your father was."_

Noin grit her teeth together and forced a pleasant smile on her face, "Yes, Auntie."

_"Oh, darling, how you look like your mother... please do not let the family down. Any miscalculation on your part will have severe reparations for the rest of the family."_

Noin said goodbye, glad to be able to terminate the annual excruciating conversation. She leaned back against the nearby wall and blew her bangs out from her eyes.

"Noin!"

She looked to her left where Zechs was jogging up to her, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Noin shrugged and gave him a fond smile, "It's OK, I had to make a phone call anyway."

Zechs seemed intrigued, but didn't press her for any information.

"Did you remember your telescope?" She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, but didn't reply. This stopped her in her tracks.

"Are they still picking on you? What, did Willis take it?"

"Broke it." Zechs mumbled, holding up two pieces that should only have been one.

Noin punched him in arm clearly upset, "Zechs! Why do you let them pick on you? Stand up for yourself, will you? Jeeze."

He didn't understand why Noin was so upset over his own mistake, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, Zechs, it is. It's been months and they're still acting like five year olds." She led him up the staircase to the roof above the dormitories.

"It's no problem."

It was brisk outside, but both were still in the wool uniforms so it wasn't uncomfortable. The African skyline was at its best only at this time of night. Noin sighed and motioned him over to the middle of the roof. The two assumed their usual positions laying on their backs and staring up at the vast black sky.

"Will you at least tell Head Instructor Marks or... Instructor Treize?"

"I would go to Une before I would ever talk to Treize about this." Zechs replied indignantly.

"Then do something about it, Zechs, or one day it'll get out of hand and someone will end up getting hurt!"

"I can't, Noin."

"Why not?" She snapped. It was one of the things he liked about Noin; she was fiercely loyal and intense about things she was passionate about.

"Because!" He began loudly, but forced his voice down, "Because I'm better than them, Noin. I always have been, and I always will be—they know it, I know it. I don't have to stoop down to their level. They're just jealous and immature."

Noin propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. He seemed to be silently fuming and taking it out on the Heavens. She had known him for nearly a year, and there still some things that eluded her about him. At times they would be talking and then, suddenly, he would be staring off at space or at the table. There seemed to be a ghost that hung over his shoulders, making him feel guilty about enjoying himself, or scolding him for getting less than perfect on an exam. She finally gave a sigh and fell back against the hard concrete of the roof.

This caught his attention.

"Zechs... one day you'll tell me... about what makes you drift off in thought, won't you?"

Panic seemed to seize his entire body and rendered him unable to speak. It wasn't that he didn't trust Noin—he trusted Noin more than he trusted anyone he had ever met—but the thought of unloading his own past on someone else and forcing them to keep it a secret seemed like too heavy of a burden for her.

"Well anyway. That's not what we came up here for. Here take this—," she handed over her telescope, "and we'll start the lesson."

"Yes, Instructor Noin." He panned, glad for the subject change.

"All right, Cadet Merquise, what's the constellation to your left, about forty five degrees from the North Star?"

"...I have _no_ idea."

Noin sighed and laughed, "We just learned this today, Zechs!"

"Yeah, but I didn't come here to learn about the stars, I came to learn about how to fight."

"Well, you won't get very far in space if you can't navigate without instruments."

Zechs hated it when Noin was so obviously right.

"OK, we'll try again; what's that constellation?"

"The Little Dipper?"

Noin snorted, "That would be the Big Dipper." She proceeded to launch into the numerous ways that she had taught herself to remember which constellation was which. Noin was an excellent teacher when she wanted to be.

"This is so pathetic, I'm sorry Noin."

"Don't be sorry. I like helping you Zechs. You're better than me at just about everything, so when a chance comes up, I'm always willing to help you."

"That's not true, Noin."

"Yes it is."

It was then that Zechs wondered what he ever did to deserve to know someone like Noin. If anything, he should have remained as an island amidst a sea of extraneous people and emotions. Was she a friend? Was she just someone he could talk to, to ease boredom? She was his partner, and partners stuck together through everything. Friendship was such a faulty word, because it implied that it was a bond that could be broken casually. But, if he and Noin were partners, it meant that they were in it for the long haul. He would always be there for her in both physical and emotional support, and she would be the same for him. It wasn't a feeling he would ever be able to get used to. She may have placed all of her trust in him, but he couldn't help but hold back a piece of himself. At thirteen, he was at a turning point in his life.

Treize had mentioned once that he believed the best soldiers were ones that had emotions that they could feed off of, but Zechs disagreed based solely on the fact that it was wrong to let emotions rule you. If that was the case, one might not think rationally in a situation and make a ruinous mistake.

Zechs, Treize had said, you can't live and fight like an unfeeling machine.

Zechs let the edges of his mouth slide up slightly as he repeated what Noin had taught him to say. To the left of Polaris, the stars could be remembered with the acronym, "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds." To the right, "Space And Peace Forever."

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" Noin had a wounded look on her face as her friend chuckled silently at her expense.

"Who... taught you those...'Lucy'?"

"My mother. She taught me when I was eight." The instant Noin sat up, and Zechs knew that he had crossed the line.

He remained sprawled out on his back, watching as she turned her face skyward in quiet contemplation.

"Noin, why do you like space so much?" He asked after a stretch of silence.

Noin closed her eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded. In the entire time that they had been together, he had never once asked her for information about her family or past. It was a way of distancing the two so they wouldn't become too close. War was, after all, unkind.

"My mother came from a noble family in Italy, but my father was one of the first soldiers that OZ ever produced. Back then OZ wasn't thought of nearly as high of as now, so it was pretty taboo for them to marry. He was the best in his class, but he always had to be gone on missions. My mom taught me the constellations and made up stories about where he was, and what he was doing."

"What happened to them?"

Noin's face scrunched up at the memory, "My father and his squadron were ambushed and killed by a group of rebels on L1. They were trying to protect the civilians, but they all ended up being killed in action. My mother died a year later after becoming very sick. I always swore to myself that I would get up to space to set everything right again. That one day, there would be peace enough that I could stand on the moon and say, 'well, there sure is a beautiful Earth out tonight.'"

Zechs laughed at the thought, but sobered his voice, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Noin shrugged, "I was really young. I need to excel here so that I don't ruin the family name back home. And anyway, my story could not be _nearly_ as sad as yours if it's able to lead you into distraction."

They stood, Noin going over all the constellations one more time to ensure he would remember for their test the next morning. Zechs thought it would be difficult to forget the mental image he had of his friend floating around among the stars. He walked her down the stairs and to her door as he always did. The curfew bell had just begun to sound.

She had opened her door and was stepping inside when he finally spoke, "Noin, I'll tell you one day."

Noin smiled back at her friend, "Goodnight Zechs."

"Goodnight Noin."

_

* * *

_

_May 10, After Colony 189_

"This is ST-2, do you read me ST-1?"

"I read you ST-2." Zechs' familiar voice crackled over the Leo's intercom before his face finally appeared. They had fought for five minutes over why Noin had let him be ST-1, and the argument had only ended when Noin explained it was just because "M" came before "N" in the alphabet.

Noin flashed him a swaggering grin before replacing her goggles.

"Permission to switch over to a private line, Instructor Brigs."

"Permission granted, Cadet Noin. Keep this channel open in cause you run into any mechanical trouble."

"Yes Sir."

She flicked two switches and brought up Zechs' face, "All right ST-1, you can act excited. I know this is what you've been waiting for."

A smile broke out on Zechs' face, "Our 'objective' is to locate and 'destroy' RT-1 and RT-2."

"Ahhh, Cohen and Bryant. Somehow this is appropriate." Noin chuckled.

This was the first time that they had been allowed to go out in Leo mobile suits with an actual goal. For months they had been training in flying and landing, but this was the first real trial that they had to demonstrate what they had learned. The suits they were flying in were old and "retired" in the eyes of the ESA and Romefeller. Zechs had a feeling that the controls had been worn down to the point that they took more effort to maneuver and therefore forced the cadets to work harder and hone their skills. Their ammunition was large balls of paint mixed with electronic devices that would deactivate the mobile suit when hit.

Zechs scanned the forest area they had moved into, "This will be a short fight, Noin."

"Don't get cocky on me, Zechs."

"I'm not being cocky. This is Cohen and Bryant we're talking about. How many different strategies could they have come up with?"

Noin closed her eyes briefly and bowed her head, "I've got ten bucks that says they're about five kilometers to our right, laying flat against the forest floor until we get another half kilometer closer to them."

This time Zechs did smirk, "I'll take you on that bet. You go left and I'll fly above."

"Right."

His vernier engines began to hum to life, "Don't get hit Noin."

"Same to you, Zechs."

They moved almost in that same instant. Zechs went straight up over the two who were, just as Noin predicted, seeking refuge in the dense foliage. Sensing his sudden movement, they both sat up simultaneously... but by then, it was too late. Noin had pushed her suit to the left hard (so hard, in fact, that it began to rattle in a way that was mildly amusing and terrifying at the same time), and nailed them before they even had time to lift their guns.

Over the cussing that the two defeated partners were throwing at them, Zechs managed to quip to Noin, "I guess I owe you ten bucks. How did you know that that was where they would be?"

Noin leaned back in her seat as she and Zechs waited for the transport that would pick up the four suits, "Well. According to Colonel Une, it's my 'female intuition,' but I think I only knew because of their characters."

Zechs was captivated, "Go on..."

"Well! The two of them are generally too absorbed with themselves to ever come up with a plan that they could agree on. The basic rules of combat that we were taught in class say to do just what they were doing—duck down in foliage. By hiding so close to our drop off point, they probably thought that they were being clever and would knock the two of us off quickly before we had time to react. Those with sneaky characters are often prone to sneaky behavior."

Her partner nodded, impressed. He didn't necessarily agree with her using background information in the battle, but the fact that she had used it wisely and to their benefit was appreciated.

"But Noin, in real battle, you won't know anything about your opponents. Never mind the fact that maneuvers and strategies are constantly changing."

Noin shrugged, "I guess that's why we make a good team Zechs. We have all the bases covered."

Zechs watched with a blank stare as they carried off Cohen and Bryant, who were still screaming over the fact that they had been cheated out of a chance to fight and swearing to get their vengeance (their words, not his) on the pair next time. Zechs didn't need a crystal ball to know that that was highly unlikely. With Noin by his side, he was invincible.

But, even as they moved their own suits back onto the transport, there was a sneaking suspicion, one that slowly crept up his stomach and into his heart. They wouldn't be partners forever... they might not even survive the war.

* * *

I just took artistic license of this; you can't memorize the stars with either of these.

_Nessun__ Dorma_ is an opera song that you have definitely heard, but don't realize that's what it's called. I'll post the lyrics later on. :0


	2. Part 2

* * *

The Wayward Son (part 2)

By: Mourning Ophelia

Email: lilobeanshotmail.com

Disclaimer: If Noin was mine, she'd be beating the shit out of Wufei right about now.

Author's Note: Thank you, DeLucrant. :3 This one is going out to you (and probably only you XD). Let me know if you want me to take some screen caps for your 6x9 site! Lord knows I have the entire series and a snap happy little mouse.

Won't be back until the 27th, so I thought I would just post this now. Hopefully my plane won't crash... because in the infamous words of Duo Maxwell, that would be a really un-cool way to die.

_

* * *

_

_June 24, After Colony 190_

The heat of an African summer was always oppressing, but this year it seemed to be ten times worse. Both partners had taken to wearing light clothing and finding random ways they could sneak into the kitchens and stick their heads in the refrigerators—all the while trying not to get caught.

The first month of Summer Break had been spent with intense fencing matches that spanned hours at a time. Zechs was annoyed that Noin was still just as good as him, and Noin would get annoyed whenever Zechs managed to disarm her. The mobile suit maintenance crews had taken the two under their wings and taught them the ins and outs of repairing suits. Noin seemed to grasp it much more quickly than Zechs had at first. Her passion for knowledge was only rivaled by his skill on the battlefield. Occasionally, one of the remaining instructors would allow them to spar in Leo suits, but those only caused further fits of anger between the two. Zechs was never satisfied that Noin was trying her hardest, and Noin was always trying to maintain that she was, in fact, fighting to her full potential—even if on that particular day she wasn't.

There had been strange changes in Lucrezia Noin now that she was fourteen. She had to sit through an embarrassing 'talk' that Romefeller had commissioned Colonel Une to do. The Colonel had explained such strange ideas as "hormones" and "menstruation," both of which left Noin feeling suicidal. It was bad enough that her Aunt was riding on her to act more feminine—to even quit the Academy and return home—but the moment Une had begun her talk on the reproduction process in her strict, business-like tone...

Zechs had asked about it later, wanting the full details of this 'private discussion.' Noin at the time felt like she would melt in the mortification of it all, or burst out into tears. Her face must have flamed in color, because he, in one of his wiser moments, did not press her for information.

Summer break was always extremely quiet for the two. Only a small group of students remained at the Academy; of these nearly all were orphans. Noin and Zechs both felt as though they could talk to the dozen or so teens, but they still preferred to shut themselves off in Noin's room.

_Nessun__ dorma! Nessun dorma!  
Tu pure, o Principessa,  
Nella tua fredda stanza  
Guardi le stelle  
Che tremano d'amore  
E di speranza._

_Nessun__ Dorma_ yet again. Zechs wondered what her obsession with the opera piece was, and if she ever got tired of it. He also wondered how they always seemed to end up on their backs, staring upward.

"Noin. Why don't you ever go back to Italy to see your family?" Zechs rested his hands across his chest, staring up at fan on her ceiling.

Her voice was lazy and slow as she got up and switched the CD off, "Because if I go, I won't be able to come back."

He closed his eyes, "Why not? I thought your family wanted you to be here."

She turned her head, feeling her dull brown carpet tickle the back of her neck, "Not really. It was in my father's will. My Aunt wants me to be a 'prim and proper' young girl. She won't ever give up until I'm shipped off and married to some retarded foreign prince."

Zechs laughed at the thought of Noin dressed in all the frills and fancy that went with noble society, but winced slightly at the "retarded foreign prince" comment. His surprise at learning Noin held a title only seemed to relate her to him even more. It was something that they had both renounced to come to the Academy.

The young cadet turned his head slightly to stare at his friend out of the corner of his eye. He'd known her for a little less than two years now, and he had suddenly become painfully aware that Noin was, in fact, a girl. Gone were the days that they could rough house or tease each other. One knock in the wrong spot had driven that point home, and it was crashed into his mind when she clutched her chest protectively and groaned. It annoyed the hell out of him that she was slightly taller than him now and would tease him about having smaller feet. Deep down, however, he could tell that she was uncomfortable with all the new attention she was getting. He was unnerved with the unconscious attention he was bestowing on her.

This presented another problem in itself. Zechs wasn't sure if his discomfort stemmed from his personal observations, or the observations of the other male cadets.

Zechs wasn't so small anymore, either, but he was still three years younger than the others and avoided having to deal with their taunts by spending time with Noin in her room. It was only a matter of time before someone made a comment about their 'relationship,' and to his dismay, it happened in the showers.

He had been pulling his uniform on for dinner time when he heard it. The comment had been vulgar, not only upsetting because Noin was fourteen, but also because they were discussing his friend in a manner that was _most_ ungentlemanly and degrading.

"Did you check out little Lucy-Loo went she got out of the underwater training tank? I swear, wait a few more years and I'll nail her!" The comments earned a roar of laughter and back slapping. Bryant.

Zechs' back went stiff, but he didn't move from his spot on the wooden bench.

"Too bad little Merquise is probably popping her one! I bet you they're in her room right now! Ohhh Zechs. Ohhhh!"

"Yeah right, the kid is a runt!" The first replied angrily, "And anyway, he's too high and mighty about himself."

Zechs had slammed his locker shut as hard as he physically could. The deep noise caught the attention of the boys, who poked their heads around the corner just as Zechs was leaving.

"Hey it's our boy!" Bryant called after him, "Warm a spot for me next to Lucy-Loo, will you? I have something...special to show her after dinner."

Their laughing followed him all the way out and resounded in his ears as he walked by the cafeteria and went straight to the dormitory's roof. Noin ate her dinner alone.

As Zechs mulled this over in his head, Noin was fretting over another thing. It had been year and four months and he still hadn't told her about his past. A part of her had almost started looking into it on the side, but she forced herself to trust that he would tell her eventually. A totally different part of her psyche was upset that he didn't have enough trust to just tell her the truth. It was then that she began to try to piece what she knew about him together. His demeanor, 'chivalry,' and the fact that he had mentioned once or twice that he had stayed with the Catalonia and Khusrenada families suggested that he was of noble blood. Her suspicions were confirmed in the worst way possible, and she almost regretted wanting to know in the first place.

Four months prior, in history class, they had been discussing the more recent conquests of the Earth Sphere Alliance and what role OZ played in them. The second slide that Instructor Bishop clicked to was of a white city by the sea. Zechs immediately glanced down, his eyes burning holes into the desk.

"Sanc Kingdom, known for its belief of absolute pacifism. The monarchy collapsed after the ESA invaded once evidence was found they were harboring traitors and deserters. Ruled by King Peacecraft and his wife, Katrina. The Earths Sphere Alliance invaded when it received word of a . Next..."

Noin knew the very instant the instructor switched to a slide of the king and his wife. In her lap was a little boy, who smiled brightly for the photographer. The tears had filled her eyes rapidly; she raised her hand and asked to be excused. The instructor, as well as Zechs, seemed very startled, but he let her go without much question. She gathered her things, and as soon as she was out of the room, she began to run blindly for the Library Resource Center. Her fingers ran wildly over one of the keyboards, and the Librarian had to move over to tell her to quiet and calm herself. Noin didn't think there was anyway to silence the pounding of her heart and rid herself of the shaking that nearly overcame her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. The screen was glaring back at her with her results.

King Alexander Peacecraft II, KIA.

Queen Katrina Romanova Peacecraft, KIA.

Prince Milliardo Oliver Peacecraft, MIA.

Princess Relena Marie Peacecraft, MIA.

Noin had placed a finger over his name and closed her eyes. "Milliardo," she whispered, "I found you."

The few pictures she had looked at seemed to prove her theory even further. She had almost gone into cardiac arrest when Zechs spoke from behind her, "Don't tell me you ditched class to mess around in the Library, of all places."

Noin had frantically closed all the windows and locked the secret inside of her for another two months. But now, it had become unbearable.

Noin turned her head to the side; Zechs had his eyes closed and he seemed to be slipping off into sleep. The heat and the comfort of each other's presence often had that effect.

"Hey, Milliardo..."

"What is it, Noin?"

She sat up, and pressed her hands to her mouth, shocked that it had worked. Only a moment later, Zechs' eyes snapped open and he was on his feet, staring at her in a way that both terrified her and confused her. Several emotions seemed to rage through his eyes, but neither spoke for a long time. The hum of her ceiling fan rung in both their ears until it became intolerable.

"What... did you... call me?" He wondered if he should have reacted so strongly to it. Now that he had made a scene, there would be no way to brush it off. Damn her; she knew that she could catch him if he wasn't fully on his guard! Had she gone behind his back and dug deep into the resources that the Academy had to offer? Zechs cringed inwardly at the obvious betrayal of trust.

"Milliardo. Oliver. Peacecraft." She repeated slowly, hardly above a whisper, "that's your real name isn't it, Zechs?"

"Who told you that?" He demanded, perhaps a little harsher than he intended. Noin pushed herself up from the floor and stood up to her full height, unafraid of the artic glare he was sending her. Suddenly, the room had become much colder.

"I figured it out, because you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. You want to know how, _Zechs_? I noticed how you reacted in Instructor Bishop's class four months ago and went to the Library to confirm a suspicion I had—not because my _friend_ told me, but by dumb luck."

Zechs said nothing, though his handsome face was still stretched tightly and contorted into an expression of ugly irritation.

"You know, you look just like your father."

Those words seemed to do something to the young man. He took several steps back until he reached the edge of her bed and sat down. His face was buried in his hands as if trying to mask the shame of it all. Noin watched as his breathing became ragged, and felt her heart ache.

The next thing he knew, she was sitting next to him, pulling his hands away from his face and grasping them very tightly in her own. She kept her gaze on the carpet below.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my business to pry into, but I wanted to feel like you trusted me enough to let me know what's been haunting you. You have every right to hate me."

He glanced to the left. Noin's appearance was striking. Even when stricken with an expression of such intense remorse and guilt, she still portrayed the ideal vision of courage and compassion that had been lacking in his life since his mother was killed.

"Don't be sorry, Noin. I wanted to tell you... but I didn't want to put the weight of that on your shoulders. You have to understand that the only reason I agreed to come to the academy was to get closer to ESA so I could extract some sort of revenge for what happened. God, everything that Instructor Bishop had said was completely wrong! The only reason they invaded was because they didn't want other countries to rebel against it and take up absolute pacifism! I have to find my sister and somehow get back to Sanc in one piece once I annihilate ESA." Once the gates opened, Zechs marveled at the ease in which his plan came flowing out. It was a weight off of his chest.

Noin bit her lip, understanding for the first time the hesitation she always noticed in his eyes before commencing in a fight. It was almost poetic—the wayward son going against the principles of the family in order to restore their honor and legacy.

"Whatever you need Zechs, whenever you need it... I'm here for you. So let me help you." Her voice was tight, and the only reply she received was the taut squeezing of his hands around hers.

When the fall semester began, Zechs started wearing aviator glasses to try to mask his identity.

When the fall semester began, Noin finally slipped from her top spot, and into second place.

_

* * *

_

_March 14, After Colony 191_

"So Noin. I had this idea that you and me--!"

The girl ducked under the arm he had placed in her doorway, and ignored him completely. This only served to infuriate the boy even further. It was the fifth time in the past week she'd found him lurking around, trying to pounce on her. Her birthday had been the week before, and since then, it was like someone had flipped the switch on the hormones of some of her fellow cadets. Zechs had wryly told her that it was because she was 15 and the three year age difference didn't seem hardly so bad to the boys anymore. He dropped hints that next year it would only get worse, but she was holding on to the concept that it would be her last year. There had been a hint of aggravation in his voice, and she wondered if he knew something else and was neglecting to tell her.

She was relieved to see him leaning against the wall a few feet from her. It had become habit for him to wait to walk her to their first class. His eyes were closed in what appeared to be quiet contemplation.

Bryant was still stomping along behind her when she hooked arms with Zechs and began to drag the startled boy alongside her.

"Walk with me." She whispered, breathlessly. If he hadn't been looking at her, he would never have believed the words had been spoken by her. She seemed almost...

Worried?

Noin looked behind, but Bryant was already gone. She sighed, releasing Zechs from her death grip, and looked to him apologetically. Making some useless excuse about them already being late to class, she continued to march down the hall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching her arm with his hand. Her cheeks were inflamed with what he assumed was anger and annoyance, and her fists were clenched.

"Do I look any different to you? Is there something that someone said? Some sort of bet that's been going around?"

He didn't reply. There was nothing he could have said in that moment that wouldn't have been a lie.

"Whatever... let's just get to class already. I'm done being fifteen."

"Noin, if they're bothering you then why don't you do something about it?"

What worried him the most was that Noin was never quick to anger. She was passionate, yes, but she had a demeanor about her that made her an excellent soldier. Able to contain her emotions and keep outbursts in check, she was the walking definition of composure. If something had slipped by him unnoticed, he would be thoroughly upset.

He released her arm, and she sighed yet again, running a hand through her tousled hair. The short, raven strands stood at attention. Zechs, without thinking, reached over to brush a few unruly strands out of her face and calmed the ones that had begun to stand straight up. He immediately retracted his hand, grimacing at his own behavior. Noin seemed likewise uncomfortable, but it had taken her mind instantly off of Bryant and his cronies.

"It's not a big deal." She mimicked his nonchalant reply from so long ago. Her forehead was still warmed by his slight touch and her chest constricted painfully.

'_Zechs..._'

If she could have seen his eyes behind his dark glasses, she would have seen the swift eye roll and exasperation that passed through them. Noin, however, forced a chipper smile on her face and started walking backwards towards class. Zechs stared after her, digesting the look and the way the light hit her face. He filed it in his memory, and hoped to keep it with him forever.

"Come on, Merquise." She always jested with him using his last name, "We're actually going to get our first tardy demerits today! If we're not careful, Bryant and Cohen will sneak up on our rankings."

Zechs let out an amused snort and quickly matched her pace.

* * *

"And so, in conclusion..."

'_No, no, no! Please keep talking!_' Noin thought miserably, turning her head towards the clock.

Normally she would have been ecstatic to have extra time in class to complete out of class work, but the entire class lecture had been spent with the realization that Bryant's eyes were focused at the back of her neck. The situation only had worsened when his foot "accidentally" touched her bottom when he kicked out to stretch. Zechs, who always sat to her left ("It's because I'm your right hand man," she had joked years ago), didn't notice what was happening until a dark look crossed over his friend's face and her pencil was cruelly snapped in half. He raised a brow and tilted his head in her direction. It was unlike her to become so distracted in class; in fact, he had prided himself on being the champion of zoning out momentarily during a lecture. Noin took a calming breath and counted backwards from one hundred. An end to the lecture early meant that Bryant would be given an opportunity to flap his yapper.

"That's all I have for you today, unless there are any questions...?"

Noin's hand shot up so quickly, and with such ardent passion, that even the instructor was slightly taken aback.

"Yes...Noin?"

Zechs frowned deeply and looked down at his desk. Noin never had to ask questions. Noin always seemed to _answer_ the questions.

"Sir, I do not entirely understand the concept of using anything other than laser blades in one on one mortal combat. Have there ever been any famous instances where guns were used to gain an advantage?"

Zechs ran his hands along the flat surface of the desk, embarrassed for his friend. It had taken a lot of courage and forces from within to ask that question—especially when she had discussed it in depth with him before their sparing match the day before. Noin kept her eyes set solely on the instructor, even as Bryant bumped his foot against her again.

This time, however, Zechs caught the action out of the corner of his eye. It set his jaw tight, and he couldn't even put together a coherent thought other than the fact his friend was looking humiliated and defeated beyond belief.

As if on cue, a new figure strode into the room. He nodded curtly to the instructor and apologized for the interruption. The cadets all stood and saluted their superior, wondering what had prompted his entrance. He congratulated the cadets and thanked them for all their hard work. Zechs had already begun to gather his things when Treize Khusrenada finally revealed his true reason for coming.

"Cadet Noin, if you'll come with me please?" Noin looked surprised, but stood rapidly. Judging by the look on his face, it wouldn't be any great news. To Zechs, she seemed grateful for any excuse to be getting out of the room.

Before he was completely out of sight, Treize glanced in Zechs' direction and then towards Bryant. The frown that marred his face was reflected on Treize's.

He too, had seen it.

* * *

"Sir?" They were walking down the long hallway of the dormitories to her room. Noin was pleased to see her former instructor, but the fact that he hadn't smiled or joked with her at least once was rather unsettling.

"Noin. How have things been?"

'_How have things been since Une gave me that nice little talk?'_ She bit the words back.

"Fine, Sir. Zechs, however, claimed my top spot."

Treize raised an eyebrow, "Because you let him, or because he earned it?"

Noin had never doubted the question's answer and spoke very honestly, "Because he needs it, Sir."

"Ah. Ah hah." They stopped outside of Noin's door, and she punched in the code to unlock her door.

'_Milliardo,' _He reflected as he stepped inside her darkened room, '_I'm glad you found someone you can trust.'_

Treize motioned for her to sit on her bed, but he remained standing in front of her. Noin had always admired his regal presence. She had often thought that he could be robed in pauper's clothing and still look as though he deserved to rule the world. When that comment had been slipped to Zechs, however, he had immediately launched into a tirade on how Treize's image was always being overblown and idealized. She never could understand her friend's dislike for the man.

"Noin, I'm going to be very frank with you here. You will have to forgive me for not beating around the bush and trying to soften the news for you. I felt as though it was my responsibility to tell you in person, since you deserved that much respect. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Noin nodded, swallowing a massive lump in her throat, "Yes, Sir."

It was bad, then. Very, very, very bad.

There was only one thing it could be. She suddenly felt suffocated and wished she had thought to turn her fan on.

Treize knelt down in front of her, sensing she had already put together what had happened, "Your Aunt and Uncle were killed in a shuttle hijacking en-route to the European National Conference. They both fought bravely in the end and tried to reassume control of the ship with a few other members of the Italian delegation."

"Terrorists?" She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded. Her hands automatically folded themselves in her lap and she looked down. It was terribly ironic that the people she was training to fight against were the people who had ultimately killed her only living relatives. They had beaten her to the punch, so to speak.

"I'm truly very sorry for your loss, Noin, but you cannot delay. I've made arrangements for you to fly to Italy to make sure their estate is settled. Can you do that, Noin?"

She nodded slowly.

"Will you tell Zechs for me, then? He'll be expecting me to explain cosmic development after dinner tonight."

Treize's face softened. Not once had her face wavered from utmost equanimity. There was a small swell of pride within him for his former student, and he moved to embrace the girl, ignoring formalities set up in a military society.

"Pack a few things. I'll talk to Head Instructor Marks and come back for you."

She nodded again, this time rubbing her face with her hands in an attempt to wake her up from such a cruel joke.

"Lucrezia. You are a very brave girl."

In the background, she was aware of her door sliding open and then shut again. She was aware, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. She had read accounts of hostilities in Europe becoming excessively violent, but never associated it with her aunt and uncle. And she hadn't been apathetic at the time—never something like that—but had merely thought them invincible. Such strong people could never fall prey to anyone. They were Italians... that fact alone should have shielded them.

She would miss the stern look of her uncle as he scolded her for not respecting the intelligence God gave her. He taught her to play chess at a very young age, and every time she had a chance to, she played a game with the aging man. She would miss chess, the talks about books and silent films with her Aunt Lucia...

Noin had a good grasp about mortality. Her parents had died when she was very young, and like Treize, her Aunt Lucia had been excessively guileless with her. She knew the funeral service and pomp around their wills would most likely take its emotional toll on her eventually... but what if she was required to stay in Italy? What if, as a last request, her Aunt had begged her to return to her former grandiose lifestyle and become a proper lady?

She shot up to her feet and began to frantically pack, as if to erase the thought from her mind. One last dress suit was crammed into her small duffle bag. She reached for her CD player and retrieved her thoroughly worn CD of the opera _Turandot_, sat down at the corner of her bed and waited for Treize to return. Noin could--Noin _would _get through it.

Maybe this was just that mythical right of passage that would lead her into womanhood.

"All'alba vincerò! Vincerò, vincerò! Vincerò!" She whispered, letting no tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

End Part 2.


	3. Part 3

The Wayward Son (Part 3)

By: Mourning Ophelia

Email: lilobeanshotmail.com

Disclaimer: If Treize was mine, he would forever remain in a rose-scented bubble bath.

Author's Note:

I had a nice little trip and plotted more evil things for this story. Thank you guys for all of the nice little reviews that were waiting for me when I got back! This chapter is about five or six pages longer than the others, but I couldn't bring myself to trim it.

There's some bad language in this chapter! If four letter words are bad for you, then maybe glaze your eyes over when you come across one.

No Name30, I answered your concerns at the bottom of this chapter. ;)

And now, without further ado!

_

* * *

_

_April 1, After Colony 191_

He remembered it and dreamt about it nearly every night.

Zechs had met up with Treize in the hallway after Noin had left. A few cadets tried to come up to speak with the Great Treize, but he led Zechs away before a crowd could form. All the while, his mind ran through the possibilities of what the older man wanted to talk to him about, as if he was going to tell him something horrible like Noin having to leave... Noin being stricken with some rare disease... Noin being shipped off by her aunt to marry some retarded foreign prince. Then, suddenly, they were in an empty classroom that was often used for storage.

"Zechs. Noin's family was killed and she'll be gone for a while. She asked me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to help you tonight, but I want to ask you to make sure you can catch her up when she gets back."

Yes, Sir.

He wanted to reply. It should have been automatic. But somehow his voice had caught in his throat. Noin's family? Dead? The words "death" and "Noin" had never computed with him before that point in time. Why would she think about him after hearing something like that? Why did she always seem to put him before herself? Noin... Noin was the girl who fought with him over such things as battle causalities, who scolded him for being pessimistic and chastised him by saying that only "miscalculations" on the part of leaders lead to the deaths of their men.

"_I refuse to believe that death in war is something that can't be avoided! If my men were relying on me, if I had to chose between winning a battle with every man dead or surrendering to bring them home..."_

_"Noin, don't be so idealistic. You can't avoid death. It's the single truth of war besides victory and defeat."_

"Shouldn't... shouldn't I go with her? I don't think it'd be right for her to go alone."

Treize raised a brow delicately, "Unfortunately, _Milliardo_, that would not be in _your_ best interest."

Zechs wanted to slam someone's head—preferably Treize's or his own—into the nearest wall. In that single sentence, he had all together reminded Zechs of the threat he was faced with constantly. Going into a place, so heavy with nobility, was not necessarily the most brilliant of ideas for a young prince trying to hide his identity. Treize grasped his shoulder with a firm hand and gave him a sympathetic look.

But still...

"Another thing, if I may intrude on such personal issues..." Treize's voice had brought him back to the present.

He swallowed the overwhelming lump in his throat, "Of course, Sir."

"This is strictly speaking as old friends, Zechs." Zechs nodded, allowing for the man to lean against the wall casually.

"I'm worried that the fact that Noin is of the female gender will eventually lead to some disruptions in the program of this Academy. Lucrezia Noin is an attractive, smart girl. But, if she has been leading the other male cadets into distraction--," he held up a silencing hand as Zechs opened his mouth to defend her, "then Romefeller might view it as a problem. I, however, am more concerned for her security ... if you understand my implications?"

"She won't tell me anything about it. I think she figures she can solve them in time." Zechs' expression was platonic, but he was nearly boiling beneath the surface. Just what was Treize accusing him of? Not watching out for his friend?

Treize nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. It was as he had expected, apparently, "Watch her carefully then. She may be strong and independent, but she has no control over her surroundings... likewise, keep your own emotions over this in check. As your superior, I would hate to see the two best students the Academy has ever had both expelled before their graduation. As your friend, I would like to see you achieve what is ultimately your goal." He had merely walked away, said good bye as he passed through the door, and was gone.

Zechs hadn't been able to sleep at all the first night. The day after was more miserable because he had to spar in fencing and mobile suits with random people who couldn't hold a candle stick to Noin. Academic lessons dulled without Noin's occasional (and unconscious) "ah hah" and frantic scribbling. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were all spent up on the roof of the dormitory building. It dawned on him that it was a microcosm of what Academy life would have been like if Noin hadn't been there in the first place, pushing him and pulling him to the top.

It was... miserable.

The next day he swore up and down that he wouldn't rely on Noin half as much as he did.

The day after was spent feeling guilty.

The day after that, he snapped out of his trance enough to take the most detailed notes in the history of the Academy. His friend would not fall behind, and he would never allow himself to have such an unfair advantage.

The week after that was angry internal debate as to whether or not he actually needed Noin around him. As a soldier, he would remain alone on the battlefield. As Zechs Merquise, he was destined to remain alone or die trying to be. Noin was so innocent in comparison to the wretched shell that he had become that he wondered if her being near him always would do the same to her. His mind had become so far polluted from what his father had tried to instill in him that he actually began to crave a good sparring match. He actually looked forward to sinking his laser beam into the very heart of the Earth Sphere Alliance, and to slicing it into little pieces.

Not to mention that he failed to get a perfect score on his cosmic development test.

Today, however, he was sparring with Bryant in the old Leo suits.

If Zechs had been feeling particularly well or composed it would have been a swift fight. Noin might have held all the smarts, but he was a better warrior.

"Bryant, here." There was eagerness underscoring his tone.

"Merquise, here." Zechs, frankly, could have cared less in that moment.

The instructor called for the match to start. They switched over to a private line, but did not acknowledge each other and wish each other luck as he and Noin often did. There was no jesting or smarting quips that chipped away at egos. There was only a blank screen.

Bryant, he had guessed, was trying to maneuver doing something that only Noin himself had successfully carried through. His vernier engines shot him upward and he hovered above Zechs, trying to entice his opponent upward for a sky battle with their laser beams. Zechs apathetically moved his suit backwards, not even bothering to unsheathe his own weapon.

"What's wrong, Zechsypoo, can't fight when your little girlfriend's not here?" He paused, as if it was an after thought, "There's a pool going, you know—who can screw her first. I'll tell you right here and now that it's not going to be you." It was just Bryant's style to be so blunt and crude right off the bat. If anything, the boy was destined to rush into everything without thinking, always trying to get the best in a situation

Zechs snorted, but didn't reply. His hands, however, gripped the controls of his suit as if his life depended on it. He forced his Leo down, ducking under a swift swipe made by Bryant and he emerged on the other side, slamming the arm of his suit back into Bryant's. The other suit seemed to stumble slightly, but regained control quickly.

"You're such a cocky bastard, Merquise! I don't understand what Lucrezia sees--!" He tried to bring his sword down again to catch Zechs off guard, but Zechs side stepped him. Lucrezia, huh? He wondered what sort of romantic delusions the other boy was having.

A vision of Noin's humiliated face flashed through his mind.

"Fight me, you asshole!" Bryant nearly screamed.

It was right then that Zechs decided he was going to beat Bryant without a weapon—a final crushing blow to his monstrous ego. A strike for Noin.

Bryant lunged for him, but Zechs had activated his vernier engines and rammed past his blade, slamming a fist into Bryant's suit face. Once the sensory devices had been demolished by his hit, the other arm of his suit wretched the laser beam free and tossed it aside. A swipe of his Leo's bulky leg, and Bryant was face down on the ground, unable to move.

Zechs hadn't even broken a sweat.

In the background, he could hear Bryant frantically pulling and pushing his controls, trying to make the suit move. The young man had worked himself into frenzy, cursing Zechs and everything that happened to cross his mind.

"I'm going to kill you! _You asshole_! God _damn it_!!!"

Zechs cleared his throat, and out sprung a deeper, fuller voice that was brassy and severe, "Bryant. If you spent half as much time working on your skills as a pilot as you do fantasizing about Noin maybe I wouldn't have been able to defeat you without a single weapon."

Then he blinked, wondering when his voice had changed an octave.

"Merquise, one day you're not going to be the winner!" Bryant swore. His face was still burning with fury and embarrassment.

"You're wrong, Bryant, because I'll always win. You, however, will always be the loser and you'll never have Noin." He cut the connection and brought his Instructor's back up. There was no feeling of fulfillment or aggression, just a small feeling of hollowness at the base of his chest. He finally knew what it meant to be an apathetic soldier with no thought to whom or what he destroyed.

"Cadet Merquise," the middle age man was close to tears, "that was... the most beautiful thing... I have ever seen... in my life." Treize would have found the entire fight to be highly amusing, and the cadet wondered if the video recording of it would ever make it into his friend's hands. _That_ would safely secure him a spot on a strike team in the heart of ESA.

Zechs swallowed a smile, "Thank you, Sir."

Pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply.

'_Noin, come back soon. I can't take much more of this.'_

_

* * *

_

_April 2, After Colony 191_

He waited a full ten minutes for the rest of the male cadets to leave the sleeping bunker before sneaking off to go to Noin's room. Another quick glance down the hallway, he punched in the lock code she confided in him ("In case I've fallen and I can't get up!") and slipped inside.

Over the past few weeks he had gotten used to the secret luxury of using her private bathroom in her absence. It was wrong of him he knew, especially since he had never received any form of permission... but being in her room and smelling her shampoo almost filled the void that his friend left.

'_Zechs, you're so pathetic. You've got to stop before it gets out of hand.'_

Out of hand, like those colorful and realistic dreams he'd been having as of late. Out of hand, like the anger he felt when others talked about Noin in a familiar manner. Out of hand like his denial and refusal to experience any form of hopeful emotion.

His boots shuffled quietly against the brown carpet and towards the bathroom. It would have been a deathtrap to go into the main one so soon after he had humiliated Bryant and destroyed any false macho pretenses the other male cadets had about him. His eyes passed quickly over a lumpy form in Noin's bed and he continued towards the bathroom.

Approximately four seconds later, he back-stepped to the foot of her bed, and was rewarded with the familiar sight of Lucrezia Noin.

She had dumped her small bag on the floor next to her bed and it appeared she had just crawled under the covers. In his initial phase of disbelief, he watched as her head poked out from beneath the covers and she rolled over to face his direction. A part of him was angry she hadn't at least stopped by for a few moments to let him know she was back... but an entirely different part was just content to sit there and stare.

"Zechs." Her voice was slightly muffled by her pillow, but her eyes remained closed, "Why are you in my room?"

He took a step backwards, as if shocked he had been caught, "Noin."

Her eyes shot open and she sat up just as quickly, "When did your voice change?"

He closed his eyes in exasperation and took his sunglasses off, folding them and placing them in his front pocket, "Noin..."

When he opened them again she was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, smiling at him pleasantly; as if she had never been gone. Noin's hair was wild, creating almost a black halo around her head. She patted a space next to her on her bed and he moved to sit down.

"When did you get back?" He was staring straight at her face. Noin had missed the presence of his eyes. They were as clear and blue as the sky itself, and she didn't care how corny it sounded.

She glanced over to her digital clock, "About... three hours ago. I was going to come find you, but you were still in class and I was so jet-lagged. Then, I was going to take a shower, but, to my eternal surprise, I found the drain had been clogged with an ungodly amount of long blonde hair." She raised an eyebrow.

Zechs opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. Busted.

She laughed, "It's OK. I don't mind... but seriously, do you brush your hair? Ever?"

"Noin." His voice was serious, and she knew what he wanted to talk about. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her chest. It was a security-blanket-type habit she had had since she was a little child.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be... but it was pretty bad." Zechs was still staring at her, quietly pressing her for more. Her soft voice was hardly above a whisper.

Noin shook her head, "They left everything to me, mainly in trusts and Swiss bank accounts. The only reason I was gone so long was because I had to delegate the sale of their—my—estate and property. The funeral was absolutely ridiculous, like the Pope or God himself had died." She fell backwards against the wall behind her. Zechs, from his position next to her, leaned back as well, still looking down at her disheartened expression.

"I'm sorry, Noin." She had never seen him look at her like that, or speak to her in that manner and tone (never mind his 'new' voice). The unwavering Zechs Merquise had fallen victim to the compassionate boy she always knew was in there.

That did it for her. She slumped against him, almost lifelessly, trying her hardest not to cry. Pressing a hand to her heart, she tried to take deep breaths. When Treize had told her, she didn't cry. At the funeral when she spoke a eulogy, she didn't cry. When she left the home of her youth, she didn't cry. But the difference was that she was with Zechs, in her room, and finally free from having to keep up her cold façade. It was so selfish and weak of her to break down when worse things had happened to his family. She held her tears in check and closed her eyes.

Zechs was startled, wondering if what he said had been wrong. He didn't flinch when she hunched over and leaned against his chest, slightly. His arm had come up, nearly by its own will, to curl around her and pull her tightly against him. It had been a long time, but he understood the need to be consoled. Now that he was older, however, he was usually never at the giving end, and refused to be at the receiving one. But when he was six, when he was that little boy that had to be pried away from his father's body, his entire being had ached for it and it had morphed him into the blood thirsty monster he was.

"Noin... it's all right to cry." His voice was quiet, as if he wasn't sure.

She shook her head, "I'm not going to cry. The only tears that are worth shedding are ones of happiness."

He closed his own eyes, and willed himself to think of something—anything—that would take her mind off of the current topic. He felt like a bastard for bringing it up in the first place.

"Don't be sad Noin; I took great notes for you. Bryant dropped down another twenty points too. And the kitchen has started serving those little fried shrimp things that you love so much... and they brought in a whole new batch of Leo suits for us to train in, and--,"

Noin laughed. She was touched by her friend's honest effort. He was still going on about one thing or another when she wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his.

"Zechs," She whispered as his entire being tensed with the intimate contact, "Go take a shower. You smell like hell."

* * *

_October 14, After Colony 191_

"Check."

"Duly noted."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I'm way better than you at chess."

"You are not!"

"Zechs."

"Fine, you're a little bit better than me."

"Checkmate."

"God _damn it_."

They leaned back in the chairs, observing the board one last time before clearing it. Noin found it remarkable that Zechs was as bad at chess as he was, considering he claimed to have started playing at a very young age. This was their tenth straight game, and she was still winning.

"Want to play again?" Noin eyed her partner at his question. He'd want to keep playing until their score was even—he had his honor to defend, after all. She shook her head. It probably was a bad idea to bring her uncle's board back with her, but she felt so attached to the old set that she found herself unable to sell it or leave it behind. Zechs found it was something else that could challenge the pair, set them at odds against one another. But, with each game, Noin had begun to realize just where their places would be in the war.

Noin would never be a great soldier; even though she was highly skilled in everything... she just lacked the heart. Like in a game of chess, she would end up the mastermind behind the moving pieces, avoiding any miscalculations and battle... like the white queen. Zechs, on the other hand, was a knight. He moved restlessly in every which direction, looking for something to fight and something to defend. He was an amazing pilot, and in their final days together, she knew that his skill would only improve. She constantly found herself elevating him up to a higher status, putting him on a pedestal and wanting thousands, no, millions and billions of people to admire him. Their respective skills made them such a great team.

_Had_ made them such a great team. They weren't partners anymore.

In a strange move, the Lake Victoria Academy had decided to try something new and Treize heartily had approved it. Instead of partners in their final year, there would be teams that would work together, with an elected captain and two respective co-captains based on class rank. Most pairs had protested loudly at the news; no one would remain with the partner they had grown so close to and would now have to compete with.

Zechs and Noin, on the other hand, had stood staring at the Head Instructor with horrified expressions on their faces.

They were the captains, which annoyed Zechs to no end because he hated having to be in charge of a group of incompetent whiners. Noin simply fell into the role as if it had been meant for her. Zechs, for his co-captains, had Cohen (who still was still the scum of the universe in his eyes) and Walker (which he developed a friendly comradeship in their mutual distaste of Cohen). His friend had Russo, who was quiet but reliable, but unfortunately received Bryant, who had smiled smugly at Zechs when the groups broke apart. Zechs tried to confide his worry to the Head Instructor, but the old man had merely brushed him off and told him to keep his worrying to himself.

Noin and himself had discovered only a few days prior to that that Bryant's family ranked as one of Romefeller's elite top five, and therefore anything that he might do wrong would be overlooked and dismissed as an 'unavoidable accident.' The pair had been livid.

"All right. One more game, Merquise." Noin busied herself with setting up the board for the last time.

Zechs smiled good naturedly at her, running a hand through his hair.

It was a good thing he would never have to come up against her in a real battle.

* * *

_December 24, After Colony 191_

On Christmas Eve, it snowed.

Not just little flurries that melted when they hit the ground. This was a near blizzard.

The entire African landscape was covered in a thick blanket of miracle snow, and Noin was so delighted that she nearly broke her nose diving into the nearest pile. It was winter break and late at night, making them they only two living souls brave enough for what Noin called "a Christmas stroll on his birthday."

Zechs had never been willing to tell her his birthday. They had made a pact a long, long time ago that they would never give each other gifts on any holiday because they would have no way of getting them. He had subtle ways of giving her things, like compliments and offering to help her sharpen her battle skills. She likewise, would bestow upon him awesome displays of knowledge and would let him beat her in fencing, chess, or anything else they happened to be doing that holiday. But now it was different; Noin had finally figured out that Christmas Eve, they same day that good old Mary had laid in that manger in Bethlehem, was the day that baby Milliardo was born. She was ecstatic to have guessed correctly, even if it had taken her nearly three years.

And the snow! _The snow!_

He had never seen his friend so happy before.

And that made _him_, grumpy Zechs who hated any recognition of his birthday, happy too.

She was running out in front of him, her heavy Academy-issued trench coat open and a lavender scarf around her neck. They weren't in uniform, which brought a sense of informality to the entire day. Treize had phoned earlier to wish him a nice day and had asked about the snow. However, it wasn't until Noin burst into his temporary quarters yelling, "Happy Birthday" over and over again until she tripped over one of his boots and fell over did he finally smile.

Noin slowed her excited pace just enough for Zechs to catch up to her. She looped his arm with hers and they continued their stroll. It didn't take long before she was humming a familiar tune.

"Noin, do you know _any_ other song other than _Nessun__ Dorma_?"

She shook her head, "Nope! I love it."

"I can't imagine why you don't get sick of it." He said, wearily.

"I love the meaning of the song, what he's saying and the way he says it." She had a wistful look about her. The first time she had heard the song was from the old creaky record player that her mother played relentlessly. In a way, it was a connection to her past and the things she had lost.

"What is he even _saying_ in the song?" This stopped Noin in her tracks. She gave him a rather wide-eyed stare.

"You mean... you don't know?" He shook his head and Noin clapped her hands in delight.

"I can sing it for you, then in English!" Zechs wondered if this is what Noin would act like if she was completely and utterly drunk.

"OK!" She cleared her throat and began walking backwards in front of him. The reflection of the full moon on the snow cast an eerie, but beautiful blue glow upon her face.

"No man shall sleep! No man shall sleep!" Zechs was impressed by the fact she was mimicking the tone and rhythm of the song, "You too, oh Princess! In your cold room, watch the stars, trembling with love and hope!" Zechs snorted.

She was spinning now, as if to dramatize and indicate that it was the grandest part of the song, "But my secret lies hidden within me, no one shall discover my name!"

He stopped in his tracks, just staring. That strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach returned. The moonlight was hitting her face just right...

"Oh no, I will only reveal it on your lips, when daylight shines forth! And my kiss shall break the silence that makes you mine!" She paused, missing Zechs' stare, "OK, now this is the choir in the background!

"No one shall discover his name! And we will, alas, have to die—_to die_!"

His eyes closed painfully, and he found himself unable to move save for the slight twitch of his hands. Maybe it would have been better to have never found out what the man was singing. Maybe he just should have made up his own lyrics that didn't parallel his life.

Noin bent to the ground and scooped up a ball of snow. She smiled evilly, "Depart, oh night! Set you stars! Set you stars!"

Noin howled with laughter when the snowball hit him square in the face. That seemed to snap him out of his trance enough to scowl and return the blow. She shrieked girlishly (a foreign sound that she was shocked to have escape her), running halfway across the deserted landing path before he was able to tackle her to the ground. She was still laughing hysterically when he rolled off of her and onto his back, a smug smirk on his face.

His breath came out in small puffs of pure white, breaking against the stars in the sky above. There was a feeling of weightlessness around him—a loss of gravity—and his chest felt light though he panted for air. Zechs felt relaxed, but his heart was beating rapidly and his hair was soaking in the sweet cold of the falling snow. Noin closed her eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to leak out. The cold was frightfully stinging, but she knew that the moisture that was skimming the surface of her eyelashes was from something other than the weather.

"At dawn, I shall win! I shall win!" Noin's voice trailed off in a whisper, "...I shall win."

There was a long lapse of silence save for the silent crunching of snow as Noin shifted uneasily. Zechs had fixed his gaze skyward, and she knew where his thoughts where.

These days, it seemed like she knew him inside and out perfectly, as if he were herself, or at the very least, a vital part of her.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" She asked, quietly.

He didn't reply.

She sat up, brushing lingering flakes of snow from her hair futilely. The falling of little white specks of happiness continued and she had no control over it. Zechs was still lying on his back, but from her new vantage point she could see his face more clearly. Snow fell silently upon his face, but she had no way of knowing what was running through his mind in that moment. But the worry lines that usually creased his face had eased away, and the faintest ghost of a smile was touching his lips as he mouthed something...

_At dawn, I shall win! I shall win! _

She didn't know what possessed her then, but she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

His eyes focused suddenly, and he opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Happy Birthday, Zechs." She whispered. Noin stood up then and nearly broke out in a run to try to get away from what she had just done.

Any coherent thought was lost between the mental cursing that was streaming through her mind. She had run blindly to the closest available shelter. Using all her strength, she pushed the old access door to a small mobile suit hanger open. The room seemed to shiver every time the slightest gust of wind embraced it as it passed it by. The shallow darkness of it all was comforting.

There was a single suit remaining; the others had gone to a more protective storage unit. This Leo, however, was missing both arms and the head appeared to be slightly smashed in—a ghastly figure of a lover or a child of war that had been left for dead. The Academy techies usually found joy in reassembling such disasters, but they had either given up on it completely or left it in disarray until the Academy resumed its normal routine. The only reason the door remained open was because she and Zechs had picked the lock a few days prior in complete and utter boredom.

She ducked behind the beaten up suit, pressing a hand to her heart she tried to calm herself. It was a mistake—wrong for her to do that to her friend. As cadets they had been taught certain measures of restraint, and such shy habits would be hard to break from. Hard as it was being the only girl graduating in their class, it became even harder to deny her girlish longing. It had been bad lately, and she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when her sisterly feelings for him had passed into something beyond that.

There were moments that she thought he had started looking at her in a similar way. As if the fact that they weren't children anymore freed them from that lonely innocence and genderless playfulness. She had gone through tests, memorized machine schematics, broken both arms... but her awakening female psyche was definitely the most cruel, horrifying thing to experience.

Growing up was _the worst_.

And now... Noin had taken the imitative only to run away from it like the little girl she denied being for so long.

There was no explaining it. It was a mixture of emotions that had been gathering and blossoming in her chest for the past few months—feelings of sadness, anger, humiliation, pride, happiness, and a certain sway reflection. It was as if the knowledge that she would lose her best friend (she had convinced herself of this a long time ago) once they graduated, that she would entering into the war officially... that she was finally an orphan who lacked any form of maternal guidance to drag her screaming and crying through the awkward phases of her life. And now—now she had gone and screwed up, twisted, and torn any former relationship that she had had with her best friend.

She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes as hard as she could, cursing herself.

'_Zechs, I'm sorry. You didn't need that. I'm being so selfish and I don't even understand my own emotions.' _ He had people to save and a kingdom to vindicate. Zechs Merquise...Milliardo Peacecraft didn't need a heart sick girl following him around. He was not an emotional crutch for her to wear out like that.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it."_

There was a creaking noise that stretched into a long moan and metal was dragged open. A howl of wind rushed through the small hanger, and a few petals of snow flew into her line of sight, melting as they hit the floor.

"Noin?" Feet shuffled closer, uncertain.

She tried to melt back into the metal of the suit, wishing for once that it was a living monster, capable of devouring her heart and body.

His breathing was heavy. Had he run to catch up to her?

Then, just as quickly, the feet began to shuffle away. The door banged open and shut.

He was gone.

Noin let out a sigh of relief, realizing that she had pressed herself up against the suit as hard as she could. She glanced from side to side, searching for another door that she could leave through. Maybe she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, but she could at least try until...

A familiar face appeared at her left.

"Noin, are you hiding from me?"

"Jesus Christ!" She fell backwards against the suit and clutched her chest, "Zechs, you scared the _shit _out of me!" His eyes shined from beneath his glasses, as if thoroughly amused to hear her swear and see her face fluster into a light shade of pink.

Zechs didn't mention it. The young man glanced over her, glanced around the room, glanced at his toes, before finally deciding on what he should do. He leaned against the suit in a way that almost reminded her of Treize, "Well Noin, to answer your earlier question, to which I'm sorry to have drifted off in thought, sixteen feels no different from turning fifteen save for the realization of graduation and impending war... both of which seem pretty inconsequential at this given point in time."

Noin nodded, rather dumbly. She heard the words, but they didn't register.

He held out his hand and nearly lifted her to her feet all by himself.

She snapped out of her daze and grinned back at him, hoping to glaze the entire situation over with her usual batch of snarky remarks, "Well that's a disappointment! I was hoping that there was some big fancy thing that went off inside of you that suddenly made you all adult like--,"

He crushed her in an embrace.

* * *

_March 10, After Colony 192_

"Oh pretty little Lucy, wild as a--!"

"Cut that shit out, Bryant." She snapped, feeling hostile. A few of her teammates echoed her demand in more colorful language.

"What? You don't want a nice little song on your birthday?"

"No, she wants to break your fucking head in, so shut the fuck up." Her other co-captain Russo snapped. He was Italian as well, and they had bonded over a mutual distaste of the aforementioned ass.

"Fine, fine. Let's get this party started." Bryant signaled for the teams to begin to break. Each group of Leos started off in the same direction, but broke at a pre-determined point that Noin and Russo had scouted earlier in the week.

Noin's plan was brilliant, simply put. Her team had nearly gone into a fit of ecstatic joy when she had laid it out for them only moments before. Any former discomfort that she had felt being a woman and leading a group of men vanished after the first few months. Once they began to trust her judgment all the teasing had turned into brotherly jesting, and they had all become very protective of her. Noin thought it was extremely touching, and her affection for her 'boys' grew as their skills improved drastically under her command. Some had even taken to giving her the nickname 'Instructor.'

The plan was uncomplicated, but extremely elegant. The three groups would break apart, separating into three suit units and branching out as a distraction. On the outside, it would look like a guerilla tactic (something she knew that Zechs knew she was fond of), but the circling motion of the group worked like a wave, and would hopefully force Zechs' squad together and breaking any pattern that he was planning. This was one of their final suit tests; a simple game of capture the flag.

She had given Bryant the job of leading a small group that would be in charge of alerting to any 'enemy' scouts (something his big mouth would be good at). Russo would meet with the rest of the large group that would push Zechs' team out into the open, but would slip behind and snatch their flag. Noin would be the drifter, trying to entice her friend out for a nice little spar. She had warned her group that it didn't matter if he ended up beating her—they just needed to move quickly.

And thus, the battle had begun.

It was going according to plan. It was _beautiful_. She figured that once her friend got over his grumpiness of losing he would even congratulate her.

"Noin, are you trying to distract me?" There was a touch of amusement in his tone.

"Why Zechs, why would I ever do something so deceitful?" She admonished playfully.

He had to laugh at that and brought her image up on his screen, "I'm going to beat you here and salvage what's left of my team. My plan was only semi-effective, apparently."

"But it's my birthday!" She blocked a swing of his laser beam. A part of her wondered why he wasn't more worked up about it. Maybe he knew something about the grading system of this 'exam' that she didn't?

He parried her own uppercut, "So you tell me, how sixteen as is opposed to fifteen?"

She grunted as she swung her arm up again, "Off to a much better start than fifteen."

His consul beeped, indicating a new line opening up. He disconnected with her for a moment and then reappeared, "Hate to cut this short, but I'll be right back."

"You can't do that, cheater."

"This is not cheating!" He seemed genuinely upset at her accusation.

This time her consul beeped.

Apparently Russo was at the breaking point. Hopefully Zechs hadn't figured out what was going on... he seemed to be heading in that direction though. She called eight of her team back Johnson, Roberts, Halligan, Morrisey, Reese, Jefferson, Houston, and Antione—her personal favorites—to reinforce Hewitt and Gill, who were desperately trying to not 'inadvertently' knock Bryant out of the game.

"Bryant, let's go. We have to make sure everything's working out."

"Done playing with Zechs?" He seemed to be in a foul mood, but she chose to instead focus on scanning the area, making sure they wouldn't be caught in any trap. If Bryant had had half a brain, he would have been doing the same thing.

"I don't understand your hatred towards him, Bryant. It's totally uncalled for."

He laughed bitterly, "_Uncalled for_?"

"Look, I'm sorry we couldn't be partners for longer, but you need to let go of the fact--!" They were within ten miles of the other team's base.

"I was the best, _Noin_. I was the god damn best until that bastard came along. Everything I worked so hard for he took, and I'm simply not going to stand for it anymore!"

She snorted, "Then what are you going to do, kill him?"

He didn't reply, but his breathing became strained until he finally broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Bryant! What did you do?!"

"Just slipped a few dollars here and there, talked to the right people..."

"_Bryant!_" She tried to bring up the link to her instructor, but the connection never went through. It was a dead link—probably never existing in the first place. The person that had been in charge of securing it and programming it was now blasting ahead in front of her.

He had planned this out. It, like Noin's plan, was absolutely, positively...

_Brilliant._

"It's going to be a nice fireworks show. You'll thank me, you will. When this is all over—!"

"What are you _talking about_?"

"Wait and see. I've always wondered what would happen if my Leo 'accidentally' had been armed with real ammunition, and not this paint shit."

Noin gasped, her voice nearly squeaking from the horror of it all, "If you do it, Bryant, you'll never be able to continue on in OZ! How are you going to explain yourself?"

They were only a mile away.

"I don't need to. Dear old Grandfather will take care of everything."

"Bry--!" He slammed his suit into hers, throwing it off balance and towards the ground. The feet of her suit skimmed and clipped the tops of the dense forest. Noin was hassling the controls, trying to stay upright when he spoke again.

"Wait here, Lucrezia. I'll capture the flag and kill the bastard."

"_Shit!_" She slammed her hands on her control, giving him a two second head start, trying every channel she could. She couldn't even bring up a link to Russo, one she was sure was correct, having spoken to him only an hour or so before. It seemed that Bryant's blow had not only knocked the wind from her, but her only chance of warning Zechs.

"_Shit, shit, shit!_" The suit accelerated forward, and she knew that she would be within seconds. What the hell had caused the boy to snap like that?

* * *

Well, Noin officially won the day for creativity and planning, he had to give her that.

The teams were still evenly numbered at his return to base, but his own seemed to be panicked. He barked out a few simple orders, and it seemed to calm his heckling brood down.

A new suit appeared, the Blue painted arm indicating it was someone from Noin's team. Zechs rolled his eyes, instantly knowing who it was. The audacity.

"Bryant, pleasure to see you as always." He was in an abnormally good mood that day. Being in battle gave him an unmistakable high.

"Shut up, Merquise! I'm fucking sick of you!" He raised his blaster.

The suit he recognized as Noin's landed directly in front of Bryant's.

"Trying to double team me, Noin—?"

The familiar glow of the blaster rifle began, slowly gathering at the front of the gun's barrel.

It happened within two seconds, but the repercussions would last a lifetime.

Noin's suit hugged Bryant's to hers and the rifle went off. Zechs heard a strangled scream, not realizing that it was his own. What just happened? _What just happened?_! Several of the surrounding members of both squads called out in shock and horror.

Noin's suit fell to the ground, in a crumpled heap. The entire battle had stopped; someone had flown back the Academy to get help. Someone hailed the instructor who was frantically trying to calm some of Noin's men down.

It was still smoldering, but not in danger of exploding—something inside Bryant had caused him to stop, but not before a clean hole pierced through the chest piece of Noin's suit. It was scorched, smoking, grotesque...

It reflected his heart.

"What did you do, Bryant?! _What did you do_?!" He hollered, the other boy was choked between sobs and gasps for air, "Noin! Answer me, _NOIN!_" Zechs tried over and over to hail her link, but the line remained dead.

She was dead. She had to be.

His hands were shaking.

His vision was clouding.

If she was alive, she would have dragged herself out from the suit.

He forced his Leo to the ground, pushing his way out from the cockpit and landing on the soft, burned earth. Russo had come up from behind Bryant and was holding him in place. Other than that, no one moved.

Zechs climbed atop the best he could, all the while calling out for her and desperately listening for a response.

He reached the top. Suddenly, there were others behind him.

The mangled entry wound was still glowing red hot, but the group found a way to pull the metal of the cockpit back. The hum of approaching air transports blocked out any noise other than the beating of his heart, and did not deter them from finally wrenching the metal door away.

And there she was, good old Noin.

It looked like she was sleeping. It looked like she was just sleeping.

He reached in and ignored the blood that slid down from her forehead and placed his hands on either side of her face. The smell of burnt flesh hit him in a wave. Her skin was burning to his touch, even with his gloves on.

"She's still breathing." Someone commented, holding a finger beneath her nose, "The medical team is coming. The copter is landing." The cadet's words seemed rushed, as if he was too bemused by the entire situation to put together a coherent train of thought.

He took off his gloves, pressing one to the side of her head and the other to her collarbone, just above her left shoulder, hoping to ease the flow of blood.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"Tell them to hurry up!"

"Hey! Up here!"

Zechs remained staring at her face, silent. Didn't they understand? This is what war was. If they panicked like this at the first drop of blood of a fallen comrade then they wouldn't survive their first battle.

_"Zechs!__ Why do you let them pick on you? Stand up for yourself, will you? Jeeze." _

Had she known? Why hadn't she just hailed him and warned him of it? God, how could she have been so foolish? Just throwing herself out there without a second thought!

_"It's no problem." _

The thundering of feet against the metal shell of the Leo caught up to him. Didn't they understand that she wasn't going to live? That it was his fault?

_"Then do something about it, Zechs, or one day it'll get out of hand and someone will end up getting hurt!"_

Several members of the emergency medical team pushed him aside, but it wasn't until a familiar face—Treize—had literally pulled him away did he allow himself to be moved. Zechs didn't have time to think about what the man was doing there in the first place. He trailed his eyes on Bryant, who was now being surrounded by several instructors.

Their eyes met between the sea of uniforms, and Zechs removed his sunglasses and revealed the sweltering flames that burned light blue. His accusing stare was met by pitiful remorse, but at the same time he could still detect a wisp of animosity. He looked as if he would still kill Zechs, if given another shot.

But didn't he understand?

Zechs Merquise was invincible.

* * *

END PART 3

(poor Noin, sacrificed for the Zechsangst)

No Name30: I totally didn't take what you said as a flame. XD But, I wanted to address your concerns specifically, because I feel like I can defend myself pretty well. Treize is my third favorite character (behind Zechs and Noin—I have an OZ fetish!), and I generally pride myself on having a pretty good grasp on both his and Zechs characters in the series. The first thing that I want to point out is that Zechs didn't create White Fang; Quinze creates White Fang (since Operation Meteor was a bust) and approaches Zechs when he's drinking tea (...) after the Relena renounces Sanc/Cinq's sovereignty... they were basically just using him as a leader because he had a Gundam and they felt that they could unite their group under such a symbol. I never really see Zechs or Treize as being "bad" because ultimately what they were doing was for peace; Zechs says in the series that peace should never come so easily, and therefore sets off to create one final battle to prove how horrid war is.

Now, about their relationship, I never really see them as being anything other than casual friends with a history, not best buddies forever. Yes, Treize compliments Zechs, but during that the same scene he'll be complimenting Noin and the common soldier. What pisses Une off at the beginning of the series is that he's paying so much attention to the common man, who she feels is so beneath him, and that Zechs sees that he has a love for anyone willing to fight (something she doesn't get). The argument that Zechs confides his secret to Treize doesn't work because Lady Une (when she's touring the colonies and is in her lalala stage) comments that His Excellency has old ties to the Cinq Kingdom, implying that Zechs probably went and stayed with the family so Treize knew by default. You can understand a person, but not entirely trust them—Zechs knows that Treize has been orchestrating the war from day one (for example, setting up the Gundam Pilots to knock off ESA generals, Une killing people for him like Mr. Darlian, etc.). He is VERY charismatic and the people of Earth and his soldiers ADORE him, but it seems to me that Zechs sort of uses him as a stepping stone to get what he wants, the liberation of Cinq/Sanc. But he's totally the guy that would say one thing and mean something entirely else.

Sorry to drag this out, but please also realize that this takes place before the series starts; the scene that you're talking about is when Zechs is young. I chose to characterize him as being untrusting because that's what I personally feel he would be like as the "angry young man." In my story, he doesn't even confide to NOIN his real identity (in the series he can hardly trust himself to make decisions sometimes). It's a grudging respect, as you will come to find. I hope you didn't get the impression that he all out hates Treize (and that I hate him! I love, love, love Treize), and I hope I somewhat answered your concerns.

2004 3 Ophe


	4. Part 4

The Wayward Son (part 4)

By Mourning Ophelia

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam W, Lady Une would always have the Princess Leia 'do.

Author's Note: NoName! I'm not mad! I'm happy that you had criticism. Me being mad would have been like, "die you evil cretin" or something. XD Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and sorry it took me a while to get this out. :o I've been working on a side project for Noin and other websites. Ah, there is no excuse. I should have been writing. TT;

EDIT: I changed some minor things around and just reposted it. :o This isn't the new chapter 5. :x

* * *

_March 14, After Colony 192_

There is something so intense, so private, about watching someone sleep.

You see every facial expression—a wince of pain, a deep sigh, the clenching of eyes—and features you've never noticed before. You can study a person while they're awake, listen to their thoughts and ideas, but you don't understand where they're coming from until you watch the rise and fall of their chest as they take in oxygen.

You can know a person, but never really _know_ a person, until you see them sleep.

But then, you're back in that infirmary, and you can trace the cords and tubes that connect human flesh to machinery. The steady beeping of a heart monitor and the slight panic you feel when it jumps or slows only begins to demonstrate the fragility of the body, no matter the strength of the mind. People shuffle in and out, leaving flowers or whispering words of encouragement… but it's so transitory that if you blink, you'll have missed them all together.

You sit, and you watch.

You sit, and you watch, and you finally see what life really is.

Noin had the most perfect, small hands he had ever seen in his entire life. Even though they had been worked and blistered, they were still smooth and soft to his touch. The nails were delicately filed to ten perfect rounded tips, and her fingers were long and elegant. When he took her hand in his, held them palm to palm, it was astounding to see how dwarfed her hands were by his larger ones; he could curl the top of his fingers around her nails. Unlike his own, Noin's hands didn't belong in gloves. Noin didn't belong in a uniform. She didn't even belong in the military.

Zechs leaned back in the stiff plastic chair and resumed his watch over his friend. Upon his insistence, he had been dismissed from classes for the rest of the week. The fact that the world would continue to function after something so upsetting had at first angered him, but he later relaxed when he realized it meant not as many people would be trampling in and out. For the past four days, it had basically been just him, Noin, and the infirmary doctor that checked on her condition ten to the hour, every two hours.

Noin's survival was a story unto itself. A few of the other cadets had passed the story along that if Bryant's shot had been even two inches closer to the cockpit of the suit, Noin would not have survived. The premise of it was true, but she should have been dead even as far off as it was. The doctor had estimated that the temperature in the cockpit had risen so drastically that it had initially caused her to pass out, hitting her head against her controls and puncturing her shoulder blade. All in all, the young woman had walked away with a concussion, third degree burns on her left arm and shoulder, a fractured right arm, and three broken ribs.

But she hadn't walked away from it all—for the past four days she had been in a coma. The doctors had whispered among themselves that she would probably have brain damage or lose some necessary function, but Zechs highly doubted it. Noin was Noin, and she had braced herself with her right arm enough to break, but also ease the blow to her head.

'_Noin, you are a stubborn Italian.'_ He removed his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to dispel the rapid approaching pain that always seemed to form behind his eyes.

Her heart monitor beeped in response, almost mockingly.

He bared new wounds as well; his hands, as well as a few of the other cadets, had had to be bandaged from when they wrenched the cockpit door free. Zechs was sure the red lines would scar, but they were something he was willing to carry with him.

"Zechs." Treize entered the room, shutting the door behind him. The Colonel seemed to shuffle over slowly; the crinkling noise that trailed him indicated that the man had brought his signature roses. Even as his friend placed the bouquet on a nearby table, Zechs didn't acknowledge him.

Treize took this all in stride, pulling up another chair and glancing briefly at Noin's medical chart.

"Noin shouldn't be fighting." Zechs blurted out, surprised at his own outburst.

Treize relaxed his face, "I'm very sorry about this, Zechs. I want you to know that it's being taken care of."

"Taken care of? I know who his grandfather is. I know about Romefeller's family Teflon-policy." Treize narrowed his eyes slightly at the younger man's bitter tone. He had always recognized a self-defeating nature about him, but he had hoped the Academy—or at the very least Noin—could have been able to press it out of him.

"No. I mean it; the case is being reviewed as we speak."

"It won't change anything." What if she didn't wake up? What would they do with her?

"Everything has the ability to change. I should have thought that this would become very obvious to you." Treize leaned forward to study Noin's face closer.

Zechs snorted in distain, "Since it obviously changes for the better."

Treize turned his head sharply, "Excuse me, Milliardo, but I think it's a little unfair of you to be wallowing in self pity and personal remorse when your friend did something very kind and noble for you."

That seemed to strike a chord within the young man. Zechs visibly tensed and clutched the armrests, "I didn't ask—I didn't need for her--!"

"Zechs, like you, I don't see Noin as being someone I could readily deploy in a strike force. She may be intelligent and a good fighter, but her compassion is best served elsewhere. In fact, a few of the instructors are set to retire this year, and I would like to maybe offer one of those positions to Noin."

Zechs nodded slowly at this, feeling embarrassed for his uncharacteristic flare-up. Rubbing his face with his hand, it took him a few moments to gather that Treize was holding something out to him.

It was a small cassette player and headphones. Zechs looked up, confused.

"All intra-cockpit conversations are recorded." Treize had a small smile on his face as Zechs' eyes widened slightly and his brows raised drastically, "What? You didn't think you would ever be graded on the ability to give out orders or converse with the enemy?"

"No… Sir." He finished lamely. Great, that meant that every little thing he and Noin had ever joked about had been caught on tape. No wonder Treize looked amused.

"Listen to it. Then ask yourself the first question that comes to mind."

"Sir?"

"You'll understand eventually, hopefully." The colonel rose in an almost glorified manner, took Noin's hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. Zechs watched this, but said nothing until the man was at the door, ready to depart.

"Treize. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have to scout for my newest strike team additions eventually, don't I?" He opened the door, "And is it unfair of me to check up on a friend?"

"Wait, Treize." The officer turned around slowly, as if knowing exactly what Zechs was going to ask.

"I need some time with Bryant. With reprieve." Treize arched an eyebrow. On one hand, it was very unbecoming for a future Specials officer to be involved with such an act… but on the other.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes." He nodded his head and began to bow out of the room.

Zechs snorted and called after him, "I only need five."

Treize was gone. Just like that. Transitory with the rest of them, apparently.

The tape that he had been given was of Noin's cockpit conversations. He turned the volume up to listen to her carefully check off all suit preparations under her breath, acknowledge the Instructor one last time, and then ordered for the attack to commence. He skipped through Bryant's yapping, past his and Noin's conversation, and finally stopping to hear what he needed.

_"Bryant, let's go. We have to make sure everything's working out." _It was strange to hear Noin's voice and watch her unmoving before him.

_"Done playing with Zechs?" _

_"I don't understand your hatred towards him, Bryant. It's totally uncalled for."_

_"Uncalled for?" _Zechs frowned slightly; it wasn't totally 'uncalled for.' He never did mention their fight they had had while she was gone.

_"Look, I'm sorry we couldn't be partners for longer, but you need to let go of the fact_--!" __

_"I was the best, Noin. I was the god damn best until that bastard came along. Everything I worked so hard for he took, and I'm simply not going to stand for it anymore!" _

That was the one thing that Zechs always seemed to manage to forget. It was hard to imagine Bryant being anything other than pathetic in his nature. If anything, from the moment he had first seen Zechs he had acted conceitedly and immaturely. But, it didn't change the fact that the boy had had potential that was now blown to the wind.

_"Then what are you going to do, kill him?"_

The hysterical laughter that followed her question sent chills up and down his spine.

_"Bryant! What did you do?!"_

_"Just slipped a few dollars here and there, talked to the right people..."_

_"Bryant!" _Noin sounded both horrified and panicked; a mixture he wasn't sure he had heard before coming from her.

_"It's going to be a nice fireworks show. You'll thank me, you will. When this is all over—!"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Wait and see. I've always wondered what would happen if my Leo 'accidentally' had been armed with real ammunition, and not this paint shit."_

_"If you do it, Bryant, you'll never be able to continue on in OZ! How are you going to explain yourself?"_

_"I don't need to. Dear old Grandfather will take care of everything." _Zechs' grip on Noin's bed rail was so tight he thought he might accidentally pry it out of its joints.

_"Bry--!"_There was a loud crash and Noin let out a started cry. Her breathing became heavy and the sound of clicking buttons and controls could be heard.

_"Wait here, Lucrezia. I'll capture the flag and kill the bastard."_

It wasn't until he heard her attempt to contact both him and their instructor did he realize just what the loud crash had been. Bryant, in one of his few bright moments, had disabled something and left her with no other means than desperation.

He closed his eyes, trying to picture her face without the bandages or blood… instead with that fierce look that she wore when she was angry or upset, "S_hit! Shit, shit, shit!"_

Then, there was the first question that came to his mind, _'Why do people like Noin have to fight?'_

Because people like him forced them to.

Zechs didn't need to hear the rest, if there had been any.

He had his five minutes, after all.

* * *

_March 18, After Colony 192_

Bryant didn't come to class on the 11th. Nor did he come on the 12th, 13th, 14th, or 15th. But he was required to attend class on the 16th, something that Zechs took great pleasure in. Not only was his face and rib cage mangled, but his ego had been struck a blow from which it could never recover.

It hadn't been Zechs Merquise's proudest moment, but he wouldn't have spent those five minutes doing anything else.

But Bryant didn't show up on the 17th or 18th. He would find out later that the boy's grandfather had pulled him from the academy himself and sent him to a finishing school in Germany. Following that, the Marshall Bryant had offered his sincere apology to Noin and the Academy.

Since Noin's… incident, Zechs had fallen into a schedule that was numbing and comforting. After his morning classes broke for lunch, he would slip into the infirmary on the off chance that she had woken up. A few of the nurses saw to it that something was brought up for him to eat, even though looking at Noin usually brought on a fresh wave of guilt-ridden nausea. He would then attend afternoon classes, and complete his homework sitting next to her hospital bed. There had been a few times where he had forgot himself—forgot where he was—and had begun to ask her a question about this or that.

There had been times where he almost had to be physically pried from her bedside and sent towards the dormitories.

And thus, as he rounded the corner, he had similar expectations and plans for the rest of his evening.

But something was wrong.

In place of where there should have been the mechanical heartbeat of machines, in place of where the tubes usually twisted themselves like vines, in place of a familiar lump in the bed… there was nothing. It looked as though no one had been there in the first place. Even the bed sheets had been changed and completely refolded.

Zechs dropped his dinner tray on the ground, feeling as though his hands had become sedated. Where was she? They said they wouldn't move her unless…

Unless…

A nurse stuck her head out from the room adjacent and gave him a warm smile upon recognition. The nurses had always reminded Zechs of nuns for some reason.

"Dear. _Dear._" She walked over and shook him from his stupor, "Dear, your friend woke up this morning just a few minutes after you left and asked to be moved back to her room. The doctor said that was fine… actually," she dug into her apron's front pocket and pulled out a small case of pills, "I was going to drop off her pain relievers right now, but if you're heading over there…" She took one of his hands from where it was still positioned mid-air and closed it over the case.

Zechs seemed to shake himself from his stupor long enough to look at the mess on the floor to her. The nurse smiled and sighed, "I suppose I'll clean up your little muddle for you in exchange for giving her the medicine."

The feeling of flight was always with Zechs, especially now as he walked steadily in the direction of her room. It made you almost punch-drunk and was addictive to someone like himself, who often found himself buried in the ground emotionally. He wasn't sure what the hell was going to say to her, but genuinely was a little tired of her sleeping. It didn't matter what she was doing, so long as her eyes were open. And she was smiling.

Her door swished open and a rectangular splash of light slid into the room.

"Go _away_! I told you I don't need anymore medicine!!" She was burrowed beneath her covers to shield herself from the outside world. He strode purposefully over to her bed, sat down, and folded himself over her form in an attempted embrace. She let out a startled yelp and kicked her good leg out as hard as she could. Zechs, as it happened, fell off the bed.

"Ow! _Noin_!"

She threw the covers from her, if not awkwardly, and pressed her left hand to her chest, "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were the doctor!"

"No!" He gave her a strange look, "And why would the doctor--?"

She made a face this time, "I don't know, but he did make a strange face when I woke up…"

"That's because he was convinced that you would have brain damage or wouldn't ever wake up!"

"Oh, well, glad to know being sixteen is off to a rip-roaring start."

They were silent after that, but Zechs managed to rearrange himself on the floor so that he was sitting up and facing her as she looked down to him. Almost absent-mindedly he held out the medicine case.

"The nurse wanted me to give you your painkillers." His voice was soft, almost shy.

Noin leaned back against her headboard, resigned, "I don't need them. It doesn't really hurt right now."

"It will in a little while. You--,"

"I know, I know. You don't need to give me an inventory of what's wrong." She turned her head and looked down to him, "Are _you_ all right?"

He slammed his hand down on the carpet as hard as he physically could, "God _damn it_, Noin! For once in your life will you take care of yourself and stop worrying about me?!"

She flinched as if he had physically struck her. He had never, ever yelled at her in that tone before, "Zechs…" Her voice was a mere whisper. He, however, was still seething.

"I can't believe you sometimes! How reckless can you be, Noin? Why would you _do_ something like this?"

Noin seemed to misunderstand him entirely, "I knew you'd be angry that I didn't just let you try to take care of him yourself, but I didn't want him to catch you and completely blindside you!" Now _she_ was yelling at _him_, "Believe it or not, Zechs, but I do care about you! I'm sorry if I wounded your honor, or--!"

"Noin!" He snatched the hand that had been flailing in his face as she argued and held it strongly in his own. The movement forced her to lean forward in his direction. Her broken ribs protested the advance strongly. "That's not why I'm angry! I'm angry because you were foolishly willing to throw your life away for me!"

She tried to rip her hand away, but he would have nothing of it, "I just want to know… why, Noin? Why did you… do that?"

Noin shifted uncomfortably when he lowered his voice. Apart of her had been aware that he would be extremely upset once the situation was said and done, but she had never expected that he would fly so swiftly from angry to an almost pleading tone. The nurses had told her all about his visits, how he would do nothing but stare at her sometimes, or he would begin to say something but quickly quiet himself.

And his hands… His strong, agile hands...

She dropped her gaze, "Zechs, you still have so much that you have to live for. I mean, you have so much skill and drive… and not to mention that there's a kingdom at stake and a little girl out there that you need to find. I just wanted to… help you. I know it doesn't make sense to you, but you have to at least live through graduation, you know?"

"But still…"

"Hey, I'm not dead, am I? So what's the problem? There might be other times out on the battlefield where I'm injured. I was happy to do this for you, although rightfully a little bit distressed in general at the time, but I'd do it again with or without your blessing."

He let out a deep sigh and leaned his head forward to rest against the hand that was still holding hers. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

_May 31, After Colony 192_

"You clean up nicely, Merquise."

"Likewise. Though I feel a little ridiculous... Isn't there any other way we could have gotten around this?"

"The dancing, or graduation in general?"

"I don't mind dancing with you, but it feels like everyone is staring at us."

"Zechs, that's because they _are_ staring at us. They probably think you're dancing with another guy."

He let out a low chuckle at that, "I _am_ surprised that Romefeller didn't ask you to wear a dress."

"I'm surprised they didn't try to push a skirt off on me like Colonel Une. I guess they at least respected my wish to maintain some shred of dignity after that ceremony."

Zechs raised an amused eyebrow, "You mean, you didn't like it when they went on about how you were a female, over came all odds--?"

"—and graduated with the second highest scores ever? I would have rather have prostituted myself on a street corner."

The waltz ended and he dragged her off to the side before they could be approached again by another dignitary or former cadet. Zechs had spent most of the night brooding in a dark corner and eyeing all the alcohol that passed him by; Noin, on the other hand, had seemingly blossomed into a social butterfly and made her rounds. Oh, the look on her face when Treize had approached her about becoming an Instructor…

Zechs was certain that she could have powered the entire Grand Hall as well as the rest of Africa with her smile. He had merely shrunk back further into his dark corner, wondering if she had any idea that he had played a minor part in helping her secure such a spot. Zechs himself was extraordinarily glad that it had worked out after all; by staying at Lake Victoria, Noin had reduced her causality possibility to a near zero. But there was a part of him that was mulling over telling Noin how soon he'd be leaving and just what he'd be doing.

"About that, Noin…"

"About what?" She gave him a confused look.

"How did I score higher than you on Instructor Murdof's final exam?" He studied her carefully, looking for any shreds of guilt that might make themselves apparent. She seemed to squirm slightly, but managed to control herself. She had been off cleaning up her room for the last room check when he snuck away to look. It took nearly breaking into the Instructor's file cabinets before he found the graded exams. He had been _enraged_ at the questions she had missed.

"Well, I did miss nearly a month all together from his class this past semester. And plus, Zechs, you've always been better than me at astrophysics."

"Not so much better to score almost five percent above you. Not so much better than I edged you out of the top spot by less than ten points," He stared down at her pointedly, and she wondered when he had caught up to her height-wise, "Did you throw it? Did you force yourself to do worse than you were capable of doing?"

She punched him in the arm, "No! You got the top spot because you earned it, Zechs! You don't need my help in competing."

That's where Noin was completely wrong; he never would have gotten as far as he had without her constant help and support. He wanted to trust that his friend hadn't done herself a great discredit, but he knew better. He knew his friend. Today had been a rough day for him already; it wasn't exactly a shining accomplishment for the son of an absolute pacifist to graduate with the highest honors possible from a military academy.

"Oh! Here they are, General Catalonia! These fine new graduates are the ones I was telling you all about… Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise." Treize was upon them then, as if he could have sensed the strain and tension between them and wanted to add to it. Treize, in all matters of diplomacy, was king.

The two immediately snapped to attention, Zechs feeling annoyed that his dark corner was being rapidly invaded.

"Ah! It is my pleasure to meet the two of you! I have heard a great many stories about your skills and wits, and truly hope that they are not rumors. You'll both do a great service to OZ and to Romefeller."

"Yes, Sir!" They replied again, simultaneously. Noin was feeling a little flustered now at all the praise.

The OZ General politely excused himself to dance with his now approaching granddaughter. Lady Une appeared only a few moments later, and she seemed disconcerted that she had let the devilish blonde out of her sight long enough to pester both the general and Treize. Before he saw her, however, Treize held out his arm for Noin to take just as the music begun to shrill and whirl itself into its next waltz.

Lady Une literally stomped the rest of the way up. Zechs threw her a side way glance, sympathizing with her exasperation and frustration at the current situation. She mistook it, however.

"Don't think I'm going to dance with you, Merquise!" Une huffed, reaching out of a glass of wine as it passed her by.

"Ma'am, forgive my intrusion, but aren't you still too young to be drinking?" She shot him a look that could have melted the very core of hell. Zechs Merquise knew when to put the pedal to the metal, and headed towards the corner of the ballroom. Some of his old team mates motioned him over to their table frantically and began to slap him on the back and congratulate him. Zechs tried to interject some praise for them as well, but they would hear nothing of it. The sixteen year old had an inkling that they might all be drunk, but they were just surrounded by glasses of what appeared to be water and their cheeks were tinted with a red-rosy delight.

It wouldn't be until two years later that he would finally discover that a highly flammable substance known as "vodka" became a chameleon in a water glass. If Noin ever found out, she would laugh him out of the solar system.

Zechs was staring rather hard at the pristine white table cloth when something caught his ear.

_Clink, clink._

There was a motion at his hip, and he glanced down to sword that lay against his leg and the chair. It was swaying slightly as another similar sword knocked into it repeatedly.

_Clink, clink, clink, clink._

Out of the corner of his eye, he followed the sword up, past the waist, past the shoulders, to a very familiar head of hair. She didn't have to be facing him to indicate exactly what she wanted. The first smile of the day blossomed on his lips and he bowed his head to mask it. Zechs managed to slide out of his chair while one of his teammates was busy earnestly pouring himself another glass of water.

Noin trailed slightly behind him, as if she was trying to not make it completely obvious that they were trying to escape.

She met him in the old fencing room. Flicking on the lights, she found him staring at the floor in the middle of the room. He looked up as she threw a foil in his direction. Catching it with an air of supremacy he asked quietly, "are we not going to use the fencing uniforms?"

Noin shrugged as she selected her own foil, "I'm game."

Zechs eyed her warily. They had reduced the size of her cast since she had broken her arm and her ribs were only a bit sore and were not a blistering pain as they were before, but he was still extremely hesitant.

"Ready?" His voice was quiet as he loosened his formal uniform and settled down into a slight lunge.

"Born ready." She followed suit and smiled delicately. The downward movement was protested by a slight flame of pain that reared up the right side of her chest. She had gone to see the infirmary doctor to complain before the ceremony, but he could only offer up pain killers that she wasn't willing to pollute her body with. Her back teeth began to grind slightly as if to alleviate the spasms of pain.

She drove straight towards him, feeling a familiar strand of déjà vu as he held himself back. Another smile, "Don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl Merquise."

The perpetual frown on his face seemed to deepen, but he relented and his spars became harder to meet with equal strength.

It occurred to her that this little sparring match probably wasn't a good idea when her arm became slightly numb. Zechs didn't seem to notice and his blows became nearly excruciating to block. He seemed so involved in the moment that he failed to notice the tight grimace that stretched across her face or the way her movement slowly became more sluggish and choppy. And when, finally, she was forced to twist her torso slightly to avoid being hit, the pain became unbearable.

Zechs swung widely, narrowly missing Noin's head as she dropped onto her hands and knees. Her foil seemed to follow a few seconds later, rolling from the mat to the concrete floor.

Neither said anything; Zechs was subdued with shock and Noin was too busy gasping for air as waves of pain hit her relentlessly.

He knelt down, his concerned face only inches from hers. She was worried for a moment that he would be angry, or at the very least yell at her for her foolishness. Noin squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to sit back on her knees.

"Are you all right?" He asked finally, his voice hardly above a whisper. Noin could tell that he was probably more irate with himself for agreeing to this than he was at her.

"Yes." She swallowed another gasp, "but I think I'm done for the night."

"I think you're done for the night as well." He offered his arm and helped her to her feet.

"I'm not going back to that bloody infirmary." She snapped just as he began to open his mouth, somehow managing to sense exactly what Zechs was going to ask. He bit back an amused smile, but nodded in consent even though it went against his better judgment. They replaced their foils and turned off the lights.

Zechs threw a glance back toward the room, as if digesting it one last time. Even if Victoria was not a place he would have spent his days under normal circumstances, he had begun to think of it as a residence that was endeared to his heart. Not necessarily a home, per se, but a place that was worth remembering for the peaceful times he had. Even the harsh, strict atmosphere seemed more welcoming than any royalty that he had bunkered with in his early days.

Noin seemed to notice this and waited at towards the end of the hallway as he stood at the room's doorway. He was allowed his sentimental moments, considering when he would be leaving.

"It's hard to leave without much time to separate yourself, isn't it?" She called. Noin wanted him to know that she knew. Treize had told her during their waltz all about where Zechs would be going, what Zechs would be doing, and when Zechs would be leaving. A part of her had been earnestly hurt; how could he not have told her? From her count now, they only had about ten minutes before the dormitories would sound the bed call, and after that it would be six hours and he'd be gone forever.

You see, Zechs Merquise had been assigned to the Specials' Brussels Unit and he was supposed to be departing with Treize the next morning at 0400 hours.

Noin, on the other hand, would remain at the Academy indefinitely. She was set to teach three classes: mobile suit piloting, advanced astrology, and mechanical schematics.

She was destined to be alone.

He seemed to break out of his trance, "You know, then?"

Noin closed her eyes as she often did when overcome with some indistinguishable emotion, "I wish you had told me."

Once Zechs began to walk towards her, Noin began to move away; she wasn't sure if she was just unwilling to have to look at him and face reality, or if she was too afraid to let him see how much the news crushed her.

Zechs winced slightly and quickened his pace to match her own. He hadn't thought she would take the news _this_ badly.

"Are you upset with me?"

She stopped and turned to face him, "No, Zechs, I could never be mad at you… but, I don't understand why I couldn't have found out from you instead of someone else." Her voice was tired, as if she had all but given up on both him and the situation in general.

"I can't be sorry about this, Noin. You, of all people, should know why this is so important and why I must do this." They were at her doorway. Her hand was poised above her keypad, waiting to punch in her code.

His former partner gave him an exasperated, but heart wrenching look, "Zechs, I'm not mad that you're_ leaving_! Ever since the first day we sparred together I've always known that you and I would go our separate ways. I'm _sad_, Zechs and it hurts my heart. You know, I thought that we were good enough friends that you wouldn't have to try to sneak away from me, but you didn't even have _the guts_ to tell me to _my face_ that you'd be leaving before morning call tomorrow! I didn't think you hated me _that_ much." Zechs reached out to her; her voice had dropped to an angry whisper, but words were punctuated by a hard shove as she forcefully pushed him away.

"If you want to go without goodbyes, then just go!" She pointed down the hallway, daring him with her eyes to move.

Noin was surprised to find a weary, bedraggled expression on his face. Zechs had never, _ever_ been good with his feelings. She probably shouldn't have pushed herself and dug deep into her emotions to pull out that tirade against him—half of the time Zechs was so oblivious to his surroundings that he wouldn't notice if a speeding truck, blaring horns and all, was headed straight for him.

Zechs had the tendency to hold entire conversations in his mind as he debated what he should say, and usually chose poorly.

She leaned back, resigned, against the wall. In the background the bed call sounded and blared the familiar faux trumpet stain that they had grown so fond of. How many times had they heard it and gone willingly? The lights dimmed severely, leaving only a halo of light above the two.

"…I'm sorry I yelled. But will you at least write me and let me know how you're doing? I would hate to only hear about you through official memos. I won't even care if it's just 'still alive' or 'doing ok.' And, if by the off chance you get to swing by here, you could maybe duck in and say 'hello'…? I mean," Noin was almost embarrassed that she was babbling in the way that she was. She began to try to tuck an imaginary hair behind her ear, "we're friends, right?" She closed her eyes again, resting the hand on her forehead. She suddenly felt very warm and wondered if she was feverish.

Zechs had been studying her the entire time from behind his dark glasses. As the situation called for it, he removed them and stepped forward slightly, nodding at every request. Taking her raised hand in his own, he brought his face down next to hers.

And then, he kissed her.

It was the slightest touch—nothing dramatic or overly sentimental. It suited them perfectly.

"Goodbye, Noin." His breath warmed her face, and she wondered if his hoarse voice had cracked slightly under the strain of the words.

It felt like the entire universe had just exploded within her chest and her eyes filled with shining tears. She couldn't bring herself to smile, even at their close proximity, "Goodbye, Zechs." He released her hand.

She bit her lip and looked to the shallow light above her head.

He simply walked away.

* * *

Oh man, this chapter was just _not_ happening for some reason. Hopefully I didn't get carried away (mushlovecutemushfluffylovecute) at the end.

There are going to be two more parts to this and one short epilogue; the next deals with the rest of the pre-Gundam W stuff (like, for example, why Noin has the habit of keeping track of the days since she's last seen him), the final part deals with Post EW to life on the Red Planet.

And the epilogue is a secret! (The epilogue is the reason I wrote this fanfiction, so I'm dying to write it!)

Thanks again for all the kind reviews. I haven't been around much (been working on ze websites), I know, so thank you for your patience and please let me know how I'm doing!

3 Ophe


	5. Part 5

* * *

The Wayward Son (part 5)

By Mourning Ophelia

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam W, Otto would have smartened up (KING ZECHS BANZAI).

Author's Note: Tah dah.

I must explain myself. I'm actually going astray from what happened in the Episode Zero manga. I'm making the Relena arc happen two years later because that's what, frankly, makes sense to me. So please excuse my liberties and enjoy!

* * *

_September 2, After Colony 193_

It was _her_.

He had seen her. Alive. Breathing, walking, fearful, strong, compassionate—the mirror reflection of what his mother must have looked like when she was younger. At the time he thought he would pass out or tell her right then and there who he was and what he was trying to do. But, as an OZ soldier, he kept his cool and refrained. Now was not the right time.

'_And if I'm a princess, who are you? A knight on a terrible dragon?'_

But still, the way that she had looked to him with those eyes… like she knew exactly who he was and all the sins he had committed…

She looked healthy enough. The Darlians had hopefully raised her to be as intelligent, caring, and courageous as he knew their real parents would have done. For some reason he had always felt the slightest pang of jealousy when comparing her situation to his. Everything he was doing was for Cinq, but she at least had a place she could call home… a life without battlefields…dreams without the destruction and massacre of their family.

Zechs rolled over on his bunk bed and tried to muffle an annoyed snort with his pillow. Wasn't this what he wanted? He would eventually find the official responsible for Cinq's destruction. He, likewise, would find Relena once again and explain it to her—whether or not she was willing to believe it—and set her up as Cinq's ruler and safely protect her from afar. She had struck him as being very delicate, very innocent. But of course she was.

That was what they had all wanted.

He wondered about her a lot while at the Academy. In the minute time that he had gotten to know his little sister, she had begun to grow into a big personality filled with delight. It was natural for babies to be happy and giggle, but whenever he had played with her or held her, she always seemed to find something silly and laugh until her face turned a rosy pink. It had been his job to watch her, play with her, make sure she didn't stick anything in her mouth. He was the big brother.

Did she have a happy life? Did she have dozens and dozens of friends? What type of food, music, animals, and colors did she like…?

… did she even remember him in the slightest…?

Noin would have been able to drive him from his pathetic introspective mood. She would have been delighted to hear the news, asked for _all_ the details, and not have cared—not even for one fraction of a second—if he went on for two minutes too long.

Noin was over a thousand miles away and her letters to him had dwindled to a near halt.

But that wasn't his fault. What was he supposed to say when he replied back? '_Hello Noin. Glad to hear everything is going well. Don't let them give you a hard time. Teach them your acronyms. I killed ten dozen people today without asking for their surrender first. Bombed a few buildings too. Wow, those rebels are sure getting all excited and sprouting up everywhere.'_ He and Treize had mainly been touring Europe putting down random fits of rebels and establishing other bases. He had heard things about Noin through the workings of Romefeller. There were still some doubts that she would be able to accomplish what only grown men had before her, but Zechs had all the faith in the world in her.

There were times he would sit at his computer screen and try to send her an electronic message. Other times he debated sending her one through snail mail. Generally, if he debated long enough, something else would come up and he wouldn't 'have time' to write it.

He rolled off the bottom bunk, careful not to wake the other soldier above him, and slunk towards the other side of the room towards his desk. Zechs opened the drawer and pulled out her last letter, checking the date.

December 24, 192.

_2nd Lt.Zechs._

_Hope 17 is better than 16. (I have my fingers crossed). Academy is OK. Took my shrimp off the menu. Gave my first finals. That last letter of 'I'm doing OK, how are you?' was happily received. Hope you're still alive. _

_–2nd Lt. Noin_

He switched on the desk lamp and grabbed a pen and a ruled tablet. He flipped through the first pages of attempted letter starting until he got to a clean page.

_2nd Lt. Noin_, he began as always, and halted.

As per usual, the words in his heart forgot to flow through the pen between his fingers and to the paper below.

Maybe he would be able to write something another day.

* * *

_October 10, After Colony 193_

Her second year astrology students always threw a party on the 10th of each month for her.

They had asked her at the beginning of her first year (most were the same age as her so she never felt uncomfortable talking about herself as she would if they had been older) when her birthday was, but she refused to tell them flat out. She did, however, tell them when they guessed the correct day—the month was an entirely different matter. Even if they _had_ guessed it, she wouldn't have told them. It was something that she had done reluctantly, but was now highly amused by it.

A few of the instructors warned her that she was getting too friendly with the students and that they wouldn't ever take her seriously if she was a 'friend' to them.

Her cadets in all of her classes felt the same way, apparently, and didn't snap out of their lazy moods until the first test. Noin had made it a point to make the first test of each year nearly impossible unless the person basically transcribed her lectures and memorized them. But that wasn't to say that her classes, on a whole, were 'too hard' or 'too much work.' She prided herself on the fact that her students became very diligent and achieving after their little wake up call at the beginning of the year.

Instructor Bishop had once commented to her that they did respect her not only because she was a good teacher and made them want to learn and achieve, but because she had been such a high ranking student herself. Any train of thought or conversation about her ranking, however, generally lead to another topic all together: Zechs Merquise.

_"Do you get in touch with Zechs...?"_

She couldn't.

_"Did you see what Second Lieutenant Zechs did…?"_

She hadn't.

_"I know why they call him the Lightning Baron now...!"_

She didn't.

If it was possible for one person to extend an arm all the way across the equator and an ocean or two and physically slap someone in the face, Zechs was continually doing so in a grotesque fashion.

Noin knew not to expect a continuous stream of contact from him. His responsibilities involved a lot of base hopping and he probably didn't have much of a chance to do anything for himself. Still, the cynical part of her mind reasoned, it felt better to just severe the letters from her end so he wouldn't feel obligated to write back. She at first thought he would feel guilty, or at least see that this situation and the twinge in her heart was entirely his fault…

But still… nothing.

The only way to get news about him was through official reports or word of mouth from the higher ranking instructors. Zechs had turned himself into the regular wonder boy of Romefeller and was constantly by Treize's side. She knew the attention and hype around him was probably more aggravating personally and less conducive to his career. From what she had read, he'd globe hopped from North America all the way to the farthest reaches of Russia. His latest mission had placed him somewhere deep in the heart of South America, where she was sure he had found someway to turn the otherwise horrid situation into a learning experience.

But, that was Zechs.

She leaned back against her whiteboard for a moment, watching as her students began to filter out of the room and more walked in. An inescapable pain had shot up her spine in that moment, and she forced herself to stand still, hoping to ride the spell out gracefully and without anyone noticing. Noin couldn't remember when the pain had first started appearing, but it hadn't gotten better over time as she had hoped.

But, that wasn't a problem currently.

Something was wrong; while her second hour was her pride and joy her third hour had always been the thorn in her side. They weren't any less brilliant or achieving; they just took intense pleasure from harassing her with repetitive questions and personal jabs. Walking in, they usually would make some dig or another, and if it had been any lesser woman, she would have fallen prey to their scathing anecdotes and one-liners. She just fired them right back.

But today, the students seemed more sedate, more ready to learn than usual. It had Noin wondering; her eyes narrowed slightly as they traced the paths to each of the cadets' seats. She was convinced they were planning something.

"All right, what's the matter? Don't tell me they finally banned pestering the little female instructor." She joked lightheartedly, earning a few chuckles from the boys in the back.

A sharp hand rose very quickly, "Permission to explain, Instructor Noin."

"Of course, Tryant." She waved a hand as she turned, pulling her overhead screen down.

"While we were with Instructor Bishop, Colonel Treize and Second Lieutenant Zechs stopped in. Second Lieutentant Zechs was asked by Instructor Bishop to give a few words of advice and he gave a talk on integrity and academic drive." Then, he added as if it was an afterthought, "And he said to stop hassling you, ma'am. And to study. Then he and Colonel Treize left to depart back to Brussels." He sat back in his chair. Noin had appeared to have frozen mid-action.

Ah.

Ah hah.

The screen would have shot back up if her reflexes were any slower, but she steadied her hand and hardened her face slightly at the news. After a moment, she relaxed it, though the pain behind her eyes and inside of her chest didn't disappear.

"Is that so? What a nice surprise." She reached down to the table next to the overhead projector to pick up her discarded transparencies. She had no reason to be upset. He had probably just stopped in and out and didn't want to interrupt her mid-lesson.

But hadn't she told him numerous times, in numerous letters, that that would be all right?

"Instructor Noin, you didn't know about it?" She looked up to meet the amused blue eyes of one of her more vociferous cadets, Mueller. At his right, another cadet, Alex, raised his eyebrow.

"Of course I knew," lying came so easily to her now, "but I was just caught off guard that he would be so willing to speak publicly. It never was one of his strong points." The other cadets in the room seemed to lean forward, eating up the news that their idol, the infallible Lightning Baron, had a few flaws.

"Oh, Mueller and I just thought that you were upset that he hadn't come and said hello to you. He had been touring the base all last night and this morning, apparently."

Noin smiled levelly at Alex, a sure tell-tale sign to stuff it before the full wrath of Italy descended upon him. But it was too late for him.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, I suppose? But, as a good lead in, Alex—would you please tell me, in order of importance, what system checks to run on your mobile suit—all models, please—before a mission, if hit by enemy fire, or after completing the mission?" The boy flinched as if she had struck him, and the other cadets looked back in his direction with smirks and haughty expressions on their faces. If there was one thing that they loved more than torturing her, it was her torturing one of them.

She would concede that that question was a little cruel of her, given the fact it would take most normal students, never mind herself, a good twenty minutes to fully answer. Well, it was a good thing she had them for at least another hour and a half.

Alex was still struggling through initiation procedures when she interrupted him, "Excuse me, _cadet_, but I think you should maybe focus instead on your studies rather than the gossip flying around the Academy. Next..."

The young man hung his head, shamed. Mueller shot him a sympathetic look. It had been the main discussion of the cadets as they moved to their next class—somehow, the 'relationship' between the two officers was constantly being brought up with heavy speculation. The apotheosis of Zechs Merquise was one thing that Alex and Mueller had a mutual distaste of. To start with, it was obvious that their Instructor had basically thrown her chances of beating him—from what other instructors had mentioned here and there about "the greatest cadet to have ever graduated Victoria Academy," it sure sounded like Zechs would have lost stamina after the first year if not for her. The way that she went on about him in class… one would have thought he was some Greek God, descended from Mount Olympus to save the universe.

But it was clear to them both; if not the other cadets who were constantly spreading rumors about various flings the two had most likely had while cadets together, that something was astray. Today was just one of many days they had noticed a sudden mood drop in their normally perky Instructor; anything that had to do with the other second lieutenant was usually received with either a secretive smile, or eyes filled with a faraway look. It was obvious that whatever was going on was only being made worse by Zechs, but she was incapable of harboring abhorrence for him.

One day they would prove to their instructor that they were worthy of being her students, but until then, they would hate Zechs Merquise for her.

* * *

In her classroom, there was nothing.

In the student lounge, there was nothing.

In the teacher lounge, there was nothing.

Taped to her door, there was nothing.

She was almost too afraid to open her door.

She swallowed, punched in the access code, and stepped in.

There was nothing.

She picked up the nearest object to her—a plate left over from her hurried breakfast—and threw it as hard as she could at the nearest way, not bothering to watch as the plastic bent at the sheer force and bounced back down to the floor. Her shoulders heaved and she pressed herself back against her door. A body sagged to the ground almost lifelessly.

The one thing. The _one_ thing she had asked of him…

The years that they had known each other.

The times that they had supported each other.

The promises that they had made to each other.

…And he hadn't even left her a note?

* * *

_March 1, After Colony 194_

His eyes wandered from right to left, searching. Stern faces, hopeful faces, admiring faces. All were silent and saluting as the two OZ officers made their way down the line of men on either side of them. The bright morning sun brought an olive green shine to their uniforms.

From beneath the porcelain and glass of his mask, Zechs Merquise was glad that no one was able to watch his eyes. Otherwise, they would have given him away.

He halted at the end, saluting to the same Head Instructor that had seen him graduate. This was not his or Treize's first time returning to Lake Victoria since that day (there had been three unofficial stops for refueling that went largely unnoticed), but it was the first official visit to check the status and the future graduates.

"Lieutenant Zechs, congratulations on your recent promotion."

Zechs nodded in his direction in thanks; his promotion had been based solely on the fact that Romefeller now adored everything about him. Apparently, Noin had suited the fancy of some of the higher ranking elite (Zechs assumed that she had a few of their children and grandchildren in her classes), because they had also promoted her to Lieutenant.

"You certainly did a fine job in training him." Treize clasped a hand on Zechs shoulder, and he tried not to wince. The mask slid forward as he bowed his head slightly. A question bubbled up inside of him from his very pits, but he locked it away. Instead he shot another quick look in all directions, before following the Head Instructor.

The man walked them through to inspect the new Taurus suit models; his curiosity had only been piqued when he mentioned that a few of the Instructors had taken them out sparring and had found them more than satisfactory.

"What did Instructor Noin think?" Treize asked, knowing that his younger friend never would be able to bring himself to.

The Head Instructor smiled brightly, "She recommended a few changes to the navigation and controls that really improved their performance… just don't bring her up with the older Instructors! They're still sore about losing so badly to a rookie." The Head Instructor joined Treize in a good natured laugh.

"Where is Instructor Noin?" Zechs sincerely hoped that his question hadn't sounded as pathetic as he thought it had. From the moment he had gotten off of the transport plane he had looked for her face among the other Instructors. It couldn't be that…

He bent his arm and clenched a fist behind his back. The other lay flat and subdue against his side. She probably knew. And, if so, he would deserve whatever she dished out to him.

Head Instructor Marks placed a slightly embarrassed, if not nervous hand behind his head for a moment, before remembering whose presence he was in and standing straight up. Treize looked away for a moment, watching as the outer plating was added to the skeleton of a Taurus suit. The inhuman screech of the metal being welded together sent chills down Zechs' spine.

"Well… you remember…" The man looked _severely_ uncomfortable, "the Bryant _incident_?"

Zechs nodded, his chest tightening. What was going on?

"Well, Lieutenant Noin had been experiencing some back pain and was having some trouble breathing that was most likely a result of it. She had never mentioned it before until a few months back, and the infirmary doctors believed that it was more appropriate for her to see a doctor who specialized in such things outside of the base. I believe she also wanted to use her week of vacation time to celebrate her eighteenth birthday."

"But her birthday isn't until next week." Zechs' voice sounded very calm, but his insides were boiling. He knew his friend too well, and he knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"I'm very sorry. She scheduled this appointment a week ago. Lieutenant Noin wanted me to give you her regards and apologies for not being here, General Treize."

Treize waved his hand as he moved his attention back to the conversation, "Completely understandable. I'll leave her a message to send my own well wishes."

Zechs forced the death of the conversation by then asking, "Did you ever get around to making the changes in the classrooms that you had mentioned the last time I was here?"

"Oh!" The Head Instructor clapped his hands together in delight, "General Treize, we managed to implement nearly all of the changes that you suggested! All the cadets and Instructors were especially excited to learn the new policy on teaching in the zero gravitation facility. Lieutenant Noin asked me to tell you that she felt that it better prepared the cadets not only physically, but mentally as well for battle simulation using the Leos."

'_It prevented more Bryant incidents._' Zechs amended, turning his gaze to the workers below him.

"Ah, just as I suspected. Did Romefeller send further funding for purchasing new classroom materials?"

"Yes, Sir. I've never seen Instructor Bishop look so thrilled before… it was almost unnatural."

Treize smiled brilliantly, and several workers in the general vicinity stopped to stare at him, as if transfixed entirely by his presence. Zechs rolled his eyes and tried not to feel exasperated. After the recent death of General Catalonia from an unavoidable terrorist attack, Treize had been the only one fit to be elected into the position. Since then, he had been carefully working Romefeller for more funds for all the bases and setting up better intelligence systems. Recent Academy graduates had show incredible aptitude in battles, and the new General had set his sights on making sure that future generations would continue in this tradition.

He was an incredible leader—even Zechs could not deny him the credit. But it was almost aberrant how everything fell into place perfectly around him. The lieutenant would never question his friend's planning, or go as low as to call it scheming, but it appeared that a new OZ would soon be born.

The fighter within was delighted. The Colonies were stirring, and it was only a matter of time before they erupted and he would finally be able to duck around the Earth Sphere Alliance in search of his true objective.

The rest of the day was spent touring the other maintenance facilities. Eventually Lady Une arrived with another entourage, thoroughly upset that the General had not left with more security. Treize had merely apologized for any inconvenience he had caused her, and left the poor woman to her own thoughts with Head Instructor Marks. He wanted to test out the new Taurus suits for himself.

Zechs wasn't sure if he was expecting Noin to randomly show up, or if it was all wishful thinking and not logic on his part. The last time he had been at the Academy was October of the year prior, and he had gone out of his way to make sure he would get a chance to at least say hello.

But walking to her classroom, standing outside of her door and listening to her voice—filled with enthusiasm and an uncanny wisdom of youth—he had lost all stamina. Leaning against the wall, just outside of her range of vision, he listened to her speak of planets, stars, and the glorious evolution of man's space travels. It was like they were in two different worlds altogether, and he had no desire to drag her into his.

She had looked to the door once or twice, almost as if unconsciously sensing his presence there. He had shrunk back into the shadows.

In her previous notes or electronic messages, Noin had always insisted that he interrupt whatever she was doing, even if it was just to exchange a few words. He couldn't—wouldn't do it though. Seeing her again, he had instantly noticed how her appearance had subtly matured. But her steadfast naivety and innocent philosophies of life and war had halted him now that he was a battle tested warrior.

What right did he have? He never wrote her, save for once or twice. By the third time Zechs had gone into battle he had convinced himself that his death was either imminent or impossible, the former implying what he assumed would be suffering for his friend. To break off the connection, as his subconscious seemed to have done remarkably well, would have saved her emotionally in the long run.

Zechs Merquise knew it was wrong; to hurt her in order to protect her seemed so shallow to him now. He had always hoped, or at the very least expected, that his friend would eventually see what he was trying to do. He hated seeing her upset, but he relished in the fact that she seemed incapable of crying. Noin was a woman, but she was amazing and didn't need the weight of his baggage piled upon her own. It was definite that if he was to place anymore on her, her dam would break.

They say that the third time is the charm, but that October, he had coped out again and instead ran away to avoid it all together. When Treize announced that they would be refueling there, Zechs tried to find a way to stay on the mobile suit carrier. His commanding officer had dragged him out and Bishop had forced him to sputter out words that seemed illogical and thoughtless. The cadets, no older than himself, seemed to eat up every word and had nodded vigorously when he asked them to ease up on their only female Instructor. A slight murmur went up in the back, and Zechs had wondered just what Noin had been telling them.

He knew there were rumors about them. They seemed to range from the old partners holding a complete abhorrence for each other, to having a relationship that was… very involved to say the least.

Zechs tugged on his uniform's collar slightly, feeling how hot and itchy it had become while outside. He ducked inside of the old dormitory building to escape the humidity and the heat-induced nausea that had passed over him. Previous glances at maps and building layouts had shown no difference in the location of Noin's quarters. She was still in the same room as when the two were cadets.

His boots clicked smartly as he walked in the manner of a possessed man towards her door. The middle of the hallway was crowded with a ring of boys, all hovering over something Zechs couldn't discern until he was standing undetected behind them.

**HAPPY 10th INSTRUCTOR NOIN.**** FEEL BETTER SOON.**

It was absolutely simplistic; plain sheets of recycled paper had been taped together, and someone had scrawled a slightly messy handful of letters that joined to become words. Apparently, there was some dispute as to which color the last three words should be in.

"Blue." One insisted, waving the marker in his face.

Zechs made a mental note to chastise her for becoming close enough to her cadets that she'd eventually evoke a get-well-soon poster from them.

"No, no, no. I think her favorite color is red." Another one picked up that marker and held it in the first's face.

"Why don't we all keep it one color—black?" The voice was instantly crushed.

Zechs reached into the middle of the circle then, and the boys were silenced by the sight of his crimson sleeve and gold detailing. He scanned the pile until he saw the marker he wanted and held it out in his hand for everyone to see.

"Purple. _That_ is her favorite color." A small smile had formed on his lips, as if he were reminiscing about something the cadets would never know or understand. They stared at him, wondering if they should get up and salute or run screaming away—they couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen.

Zechs brushed aside the fact that none had saluted him and knelt down next to them, "Do you know how long Instructor Noin has been having health problems?"

"Well, uh, Sir. I, uh, well… I at least started noticing about November of last year. She seemed uncomfortable when trying to demonstrate in the zero gravity chambers."

The lieutenant nodded, taking it in. It wasn't that he had doubted her need to see a doctor, but a part of him had screamed to make sure her claims were legit and not just to get out of seeing him. Inside of him, a feeling of rejection and anger seemed to flow through his veins—didn't she understand that what he had done was for her? That he had wanted to talk to her?

He couldn't believe how immature her reaction was. To punish him right back tenfold! It was almost like she had punched him right in the face and laughed about it. She couldn't have gone the week before, or the week after… when it was her actual birthday?

Zechs wondered why he cared so much—she was in charge of herself, and if she didn't want to see him then that was fine. He deserved it in some way he supposed. But this was not a way to end their friendship, or whatever their relationship could be classified.

There was a lot left unsaid.

There was a lot left undone.

"…Lieutenant Zechs?" One of the cadets touched his arm slightly, shaking him from his brooding.

"Yes, what is it?"

It was the same cadet, and he looked equally uncomfortable as before, "Uh, I heard, um, a rumor… well, Sir. I heard that Instructor Noin… might be coming back on Wednesday instead of this Friday…so… uh, if you really, um, wanted to talk to her…"

A slight smirk formed on Zechs' face. There was no doubt in his mind he could somehow convince Treize to let him stay an extra day to inspect one thing or another, providing what the cadet said was true.

He held out his hand, "Thank you very much Cadet…?"

"Anderson," The boy breathed, "It's an honor to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise. I'm sure you'll make an excellent soldier." Zechs knew exactly what to say to make the boy squirm in delight, and he took extreme pleasure from it.

"With Instructor Noin there's no doubt!"

Zechs chuckled slowly and stood. The cadets finally came to their senses and saluted him as he left. They turned back to their work as if he hadn't been there at all. It was a short walk down the hallway before he stopped before a very familiar (and now seemingly imposing) door.

His hands convulsed at his side, and Zechs heard a few of his knuckles and joints crack and pop releasing the tension that had been building all day. Pushing in the old access code, he was miserable to find that it was no longer correct.

She really was trying to block him out of her life.

A glance to the left. A glance to the right.

She just wanted to be sure.

Noin clutched her white bag of medicine and painkillers to her chest as she reported back in to Head Instructor Marks. The diagnosis had been worse than she had imagined before. Her last vertebrae had been crammed down onto her tailbone; the chiropractor explained wryly that it should have resulted in her not being able to get out of bed, and that she would have to return multiple times to make sure the bones did eventually release their hold on each other. He had also sent her to several other spinal injury specialists who had all prescribed medicine to her that she would never take. They either would make her drowsy (as she was feeling now) or would keep her up in all hours of the night. But they would "work miracles" and "alleviate" the pain for the time being. It was amusing to her that she would probably carry these lingering aches and pains with her the rest of her life.

Dropping the bag into the trashcan just outside of his office, she knocked briskly on the door and waited.

"Enter." The voice called from within.

She opened the door and leaned her head in, "Hello Instructor Marks, I just wanted to let you know I'm back a couple of days early."

The old man looked up in glee, "How did your appointments go?"

Noin smiled, trying not to bite her bottom lip in guilt, "Just fine. They think I just tore a muscle in my back."

He still seemed concerned, "What about the tightness in your chest?"

One of her ribs hadn't healed as well as the infirmary doctors had believed, and it was affecting her ability to take in air.

"Just allergies." She smiled again and waved her hand, "I didn't even need medicine."

"Oh, well…" he didn't look entirely convinced but a look of remembrance dawned on his face, "I nearly forgot! His Excellency wanted me to give this to you."

She tried to not look disappointed over the fact that she hadn't been able to avoid the topic all together. Noin stepped into the room and took the envelope in her hand, thanking the head instructor.

"It's no problem."

"Did they get off without any hitches? Did His Excellency approve of the new modifications to the Academy?" She couldn't help herself—Noin was intensely interested now. Noin hadn't _wanted_ to miss having a chance to speak to Treize, but she couldn't bring herself to stay for the young man that would certainly be accompanying him. She was still too angry—too hurt to have to deal with him. These appointments, however painful and annoying they had been, had served an ulterior purpose after all.

"Everything was perfect. I sent you the official report, so when you get back to your quarters you can read all the details."

Noin thanked him again and left, not passing a glance to the thrown out medicine. She shoved the envelope and her hands into her front pockets and kept her head low as she walked. It felt awkward to be at the Academy and not in some sort of uniform. Her civilian clothes had served their purpose well in the outside world, but they were uncomfortable to her now. She padded quietly outside and headed towards the dormitories in long jeans, sandals, and a plain black t-shirt.

The instructor paused just outside and opened the plain white envelope, pulling out a small piece of paper.

_Instructor Noin,_

_You are doing an excellent job with your students, and I am excessively proud of you. Keep up your brilliant work. Please feel free to contact me personally if you have a need for anything or any further suggestions. Best wishes and a fast recovery. _

_With Affection,_

_Gen. Treize Khushrenada_

Noin pressed a hand to her mouth and sincerely hoped her face wasn't red and warm as she was feeling inside. Her former instructor knew how to make people feel as though they were really needed and appreciated. It was something that most leaders lacked and something that _some_ friends seemed to be incapable of.

Scanning her ID card, the dormitory doors opened to the fast chattering of students. It must have been a passing period. She put Treize's note in her back pocket and reminded herself to thank Junior Instructors Hamilton and Harrison for picking up her classes. Noin had never really intended to stay the week off base, but she appreciated the few days off she had had. It proved the outside world wasn't lost to her after all.

A couple of her students recognized her and called out to her. She simply waved, stopping only to speak briefly with Instructor Bishop. In the distance, Noin was vaguely aware of a familiar voice calling out to her. She wanted to turn her head to confirm her suspicions, but she wouldn't even give him that much. Noin didn't even want to look at him.

"Lieutenant Noin!"

No… way…

Noin picked up her pace, pretending she hadn't heard the other lieutenant. Wasn't he supposed to have left yesterday?

"Lieutenant Noin!" He was getting closer; not only that, but he was making a scene. The hallway had quieted down, and several of the cadets turned from their conversations to see Zechs Merquise blitz by them. Noin ducked her head down against her chest as she entered her code, praying that some invisible force would strike her down.

'_Damn it! Why the hell is he still here?'_

Zechs knew she wasn't going to stop for him, but, in that moment, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that everyone was staring at them, or that she seemed to want to deny his existence. To all those watching, it happened excruciatingly fast. Noin entered and the door began to slide shut just as Zechs was about five feet from it. Increasing his pace, he caught the door with his forearm, holding it open as he slipped inside.

All sound had ceased in the hallway in that instant. The remaining cadets erupted into a major discussion of what they had just seen, spreading the news to those who were so unfortunate as to have missed it all together. Instructors appeared at their doorways, ushering their cadets inward and banishing all speculation. Only two students remained after the bell had sounded, hovering at the opposite end of the hallway with crossed arms.

"Well, Mueller, what do you make of that?" He gave out a low whistle.

A shrug.

"I hope she kills him, Alex."

* * *

Noin's room was darker than he remembered. Here and there little trinkets had come and gone, but it was still immaculately kept and absolutely spotless.

She had turned to stare at him as Zechs entered. There was a tedious ache in his arm from catching the door, which would probably later become a nasty bruise. He glared at her from beneath his mask, thoroughly upset at her.

It took Noin a moment to register that she hadn't gotten away. The person that she had dreamed about and had hoped desperately to see was standing directly in front of her, unmoving. Normally, she would have been able to read his emotions flawlessly, but that mask…

She had heard many things about the wretched headpiece. From what she understood, Treize had presented it to him for his 18th birthday as some symbol of obedience and dedication. It was more bird-like and graceful than she had imagined—sort of like his body now, she supposed. He had grown taller, become broader in the shoulders. No longer was his hair shaggy and short. It looked as if it had lightened as much as it has straightened with the length. To her, it was no secret that the style was mimicked after someone dear to his heart.

What else about him had changed?

Finally she nodded her head upward, indicating silently that the only way she'd ever speak to him was if it took it off. She deserved that much at least.

His hands went up hesitantly, and Noin wondered if he really had no trust for her anymore. The regal crimson of his uniform seemed to offset the light blue of his eyes perfectly, but Noin was still unable to do anything but purse her lips together and look at him. He cast his gaze downward, holding the mask at his side. She didn't break her gaze, even as he finally met it.

"Hello, Noin." His voice was quiet.

She swallowed hard, "Lieutenant Zechs."

Finally, Noin moved from her spot towards her bed, where she began to unpack the small duffle that had been brought up to her room by one of the hanger workers.

So that was how she wanted it to be then? Strictly professional?

"Noin, why are you avoiding me?" His grip on his mask tightened almost painfully, but he didn't move.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She was folding and refolding her clothing. It was unnatural to see her in anything other than a uniform… it almost humanized her to the point that she was a completely different person. But it was nice, refreshing. Zechs closed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I know for sure what's bothering you."

"I think you know!" She snapped, a little more hostile that she had originally intended, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Am I right?"

He stalked toward her, dropping his helmet on the ground, "I can understand that you're angry because we lost contact—,"

"_We_ lost contact, Zechs? I think it was more like _you_ lost contact." She put her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. It was still terribly annoying that she couldn't glare into his eyes on an equal level. However, Noin didn't back down.

"Don't be immature about this. I know our friendship is stronger than this."

She dropped the shirt that she was holding and he was almost afraid that she would hit him, "What friendship? For all I know you're an entirely different person now."

"I'm not… _Noin_…"

"Zechs, it wasn't even just once. It was three times. _Three_ times that you could have come in and said hello. Three times that you could have left me a note. Three times that you tried to hide yourself without a good reason… why do you keep--?!" she paused and crossed her arms over her chest, "You know what? I don't even know why I'm so upset. It's not like it was a surprise or anything."

Zechs flinched, but steeled his own voice, "What do _want_ from me, Noin? There's only so much that I can do, and even now I can't focus on anything other than Sanc, myself, and absolute victory! What did you want me to say in my letters? What did you want me to tell you when I saw you? There's nothing I could have done _or_ said that wouldn't have been upsetting to you—that wouldn't have lowered your opinion of me."

"I wanted you to at least acknowledge that I existed. That I was important, too. I'm sorry if that's selfish." Her voice was hardly a whisper, and he couldn't believe that her own feelings had echoed his so perfectly.

Zechs leaned against her wall and lowered his head in contemplation. It wasn't hard for her to see the reverberations of youthful face she was so familiar with. His eyes were still set in determination, but his features were more defined. The childish eyes she remembered were now tired and haunted, but that was what she saw in all soldiers these days.

For a moment she saw the shaggy haired blonde boy with a smirk on his face, but with a blink, it was gone.

It seemed to both of them, that whatever was said next would alter their relationship forever.

"I never thought that you, of all people, would abandon me… Noin."

"I can't be holding on to only your hurt and waiting for when you need me, Zechs. You're my best… my only friend… I just want you to be happy and achieve your goals. But, I don't want to get left behind because of it." She paused, turning away from him, "Do you understand why I was upset?"

"Yes, but you're not upset anymore?" His voice sounded slightly hopeful. Zechs wasn't sure how much more he could have taken of that conversation. There are some things that are better left unsaid.

She clutched a hand to her heart and sighed, but her voice filled with humor, "You know it's impossible for me to be angry with you. And anyway, I'm way too tired."

"How much medicine did they give you?"

She turned back around and made a sour face, "None. It's been disposed of."

Zechs let out a low chuckle, and the white medicine bag appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He held it out to her, but when she didn't take it he threw it onto her bed.

Noin narrowed her eyes, "Merquise, were you following me?"

He shrugged, "Only after you got back on base."

She picked her folding back up, "So tell me how you've been."

"First tell me how your appointments went."

"Don't flatter yourself by thinking I only scheduled them to avoid you."

"That's not what I was asking."

"They were fine. Everything is just fine." She put a hand on her hip.

"Don't lie Noin. I read the diagnosis you were supposed to give to the infirmary doctors."

"Zechs!" She looked scandalized and threw out a pointed finger at him, "That's private information!"

He took the hand in between both of his and pleaded quietly, "Please try to take better care of yourself."

She gave a short sigh and leaned forward slightly, knowing that her battle was lost. There would be no way he would give her any details of his life up to that point either; from what she understood now, it wasn't something he thought she would be proud to know.

"Maybe I will," Noin took a step forward, "Maybe I won't. I guess you'll have to come back and check up on me."

He pushed himself up off of the wall and met her halfway. She smiled shyly looking up at him, and his eyes softened ever so slightly. Her inability to breathe was most likely not the result of her injuries.

"Noin, I--…"

Her eyes were lit up by the sheer power of her beating heart.

"I forgot how short you were." Zechs seemed to be really dwelling on this in his head, his face scrunching up slightly.

"Funny guy." She muttered dryly, backing away out of his reach.

It was easier to talk to her out of uniform, he decided. Something inside of him had always held back when her body was framed by the familiar curves and colors of her Specials uniform. As a soldier, whatever he was feeling, whatever he wanted, he could not have so long as she was a fellow soldier as well. It had been ingrained in them that anything other than platonic relationships of friendship between was wrong. Because then, battles became too personal and people were no longer thoughtlessly expendable. (But it hadn't stopped either Treize or Lady Une, apparently, if you could even call that a relationship.) Emotions were never set in stone, and he would never have been able to classify his feelings for his friend even if he was able to pinpoint the reason his heart ached even just to look at her.

The only reason he was able to sleep at night was because he knew that his sister was safe, and Noin was at the Academy.

He reached out again, this time more determined than before. Noin was caught off guard as she was spun around; the pain that shot up her spine numbed her body entirely. Zechs firmly clasped her waist with one arm and her hand with the other, holding her still.

"Zechs?" She was breathless and he almost couldn't control himself.

"Please understand Noin, that there's nothing that I can offer or promise you… nothing I can _give_ you until this war is over. Until Sanc is restored. I can't promise you that I'll write to you, or that I'll live to come back for you."

"Don't say…"

He shook her slightly, silencing her, "You're one of the most important things in my life. If you don't start taking better care of yourself and focusing on what you need to accomplish then there's no way I'll ever be able to get anything done."

A sad smile crossed her face as she looked down, and Noin wondered who she had been kidding all along, "Don't get sentimental on me Zechs. It feels like we only say hello and goodbye." She had no right to have her girlish fantasies, especially when the world was about to implode on itself.

And what had he meant by saying that? They couldn't be friends? Couldn't talk to each other? It couldn't be that … Noin shook her head slightly and flashed her eyes upward. Zechs was still holding onto her, as if deciding whether or not he'd have the strength to let her go.

Noin began to slowly untangle herself, and took a step back, holding both her hands out in front of her. Zechs seemed to make a move toward her, but she took another step back, holding out her hand.

"Zechs Merquise. You can take as long as you need so long as you come back eventually. That I will shake on."

A snort escaped him, glad he had been stopped before he had done something that he could never take back. But then again, Noin always had a better sense about her.

"You can even keep count of the days." He shook her hand firmly and she had to laugh too. Noin couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. There was a small part of her psyche that had convinced itself that it would be the very last time… for a very long while.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me. I'm sorry I treated you badly." She mumbled. Zechs patted her back briefly before pulling away. It was nice to see her smile again, and Noin could honestly say that her back didn't hurt nearly as much as it had before.

They moved silently towards the door. Along the way, he stooped to pick up his mask, but didn't start to put it on until she was poised to open the door and unleash him onto the world. Zechs stopped when he felt her small hand on his arm, and he looked to her slightly confused. Noin merely looked, taking in his face—she knew that it would be a long time before he was able to walk freely without it.

"Don't give up on me Noin." He said quietly. His insecurity was finally starting to show.

"Even when you get so set and determined in your ways that you forget to tell me what you're doing and your reason for it?" She raised a brow.

"I'm serious." Zechs was, but it was hard to fight back the smile. Noin knew him too well.

"I am too. It's been three minutes and fourteen seconds and you're still standing here."

He shook his head in wonder, finally replacing his mask. She opened the door for him, waving slightly as he exited. Zechs nodded, turned, and walked out of her life again.

This time, they didn't need to say goodbye.

In some time, in some place, they'd see each other. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Ehhhhh. Uhhhh. I'm sorry. I just wanted some 6x9 action. XD But, if it seems like I focused on Zechs' emotions about Noin more than vice versa, it's because I always felt like their relationship in the series was pretty lopsided… but if you think about it, Zechs must have given her a good reason to want to stick around. Noin may be loyal, but she could basically have any guy she wanted.

Likewise, I pick on Noin and beat the crap out of her because it in turn beats the crap out of Zechs. The vicious cycle continues!!

Next part: Endless Waltz - Christmas Eve on Mars

Part after: Epilogue (which is almost done, since I'm obsessed with it. Hee he he…)

Let me know what you think?


	6. Part 6

Epyon told me to kill you.

Maybe I should have.

That moment is still here in my mind, even after a year. If I close my eyes, I can still feel my weight shift as I lunge towards you, hear your breathless and hollow gasping… when I close my eyes, I can still see the way you looked away and wished death upon yourself. The way you didn't cry.

Do you know why I stopped? In that single fraction of a second I saw it all. The moment I first caught your eyes, the gentleness of your tugging hand pulling me after you in the hallway… seeing you spin around in the snow with that blissful smile on your face, singing as if it was just you and I alone in our own dream. I could feel every kiss and remember my shaking fingers as they traced the length of your hands. _Nessum__ Dorma_ had assaulted my ears and I thought I would be deafened by the sheer intensity and emotion of it all.

I thought my chest would cave in on itself, but I didn't understand why.

But I do now.

There are times in your life when something wraps around you and shields you from thoughts and passions that you truly desire. I thought by using the ZERO system I could become invincible and lose that hesitation that dragged me down into varying pits of uncertainty. But it did something to me; even after I fell back to Earth in Epyon's twisted mass I found myself not among the living. Epyon had stolen things from me. Memories, desires, and dreams all became merged together to make room for the possibilities of the future. I lost. Even though I once held their faces so clear in my mind I could have painted them, images of my family and kingdom were completely erased. The snow of Siberia may have soothed the smoldering remains of Epyon, but I must have laid there for days just hallucinating what had happened. There were times I saw that I had killed you, or that I had killed myself. The remains of Libra slid down the skyline in a persistent stream of endless sorrow. I lost.

Where is my enemy?

I heard Treize die. Isn't it funny? I heard what he said to me. "I'll see you on the other side." Don't pretend like you don't know that I was supposed to die, either. God! Treize, the walking enigma of perfection, the closest thing besides you that I ever held near me, is gone. Four years ago I wouldn't have thought it possible. He was always better than me, than everyone, but I outlived him in the end. Yes, Treize wanted death. But I wanted it too—so desperately that I thought I would burn myself into ashes with the desire. I can't even die correctly!

But still I must ask: where is my enemy if not in me?

I see your face from time to time. On TV screens, in the newspaper, anywhere God knows that I'll be. Once I tried to force myself not to stop, to roll my collar up and bask in my own isolation. But the man on the corner of the street wouldn't stop talking about you, your talents, and your face. _God_! I understand that I need punishment for what I have done, but I never realized what my sister said would come true. God will never forgive me. I live, therefore I die.

It's Christmas time again. How ironic that I find myself alone, having been swarmed by worker bees in the heavens above only a year before. The holidays are something that people can celebrate now with out fear of people like me. Libra and Epyon both failed to swallow me; even then I was alone like thousands of others.

My mind is actively trying to rebuild itself. It calculates how many wives, husbands, children, mothers and fathers will be celebrating the holidays without someone they love—all because of me. The holidays require a home and I don't have one. What is a home, anyway? Just a place to sleep? To lock your possessions away?

I want a home—at one point I _had_ a home—but I don't think I deserve one. Not anymore.

Don't look back in anger. I don't. I don't regret for one single moment what I did. I have remorse, but I am finished staring up at the sky. Finished counting stars. Finished. I won't waste my time. _Depart, O night! Set you stars! Set you stars! For at dawn I shall win, I shall win, I… shall… win…_

Right?

You know me better than I know myself. You always knew what I needed and you gave… how much you gave to me and how much I took! You may understand me, but I'll never be able to determine the limits to you—if they do exist. Everything about you is so bittersweet; something so close that it's become undeniably out of my reach. But, I can compete. And I know exactly what I want, and what I need. The question is you, and it has always been. You never left me for one moment.

There it is. The feeling is swelling up inside of me, because in the end, home is just another word for you.

Noin.

I may never be the man you see in me.

But I can try.

* * *

The Wayward Son (Part 6) 

By Mourning Ophelia

Email: fish(at)phaedra.nu

Disclaimer: Acht was a bad man who bugged my poor Zechs. If I owned Gundam W, Acht would have died in a much crueler way. (And why did Trowa get to kill him? How was _that_ fair? L)

Author's Note: Ahhh! Sorry this took so long. :x I was having a really hard time trying to not make Noin and Zechs bicker in every single scene. Unfortunately, I failed! Oh well, the Zechsnoinangst continues.

This chapter is really long. I guess that sort of makes up for the lengthy delay? Sort of?

To answer some questions:

Icy Discordia: I'm pretty sure that Une isn't as old as Treize is; I could be wrong, but I had her as around 19/20 during the series and was just going off of America's legal age. Now that I think on it, Europe would most likely be non-existant. But I do love her. I love all of OZ. She's just cranky.

Geekess: FANART :D The world needs more 6x9 fanart. I will do my honest best to inspire you.

_

* * *

_

_December 24/25, After Colony 196_

There were two faces that were unnatural on Noin.

The first being annoyance, since the woman had the patience of a saint.

The second being anything that remotely resembled coldness or antipathy, as her naturally optimistic disposition tended to warm her face and make her approachable.

But, as she leaned her head sideways against the sleek silver lining of the elevator, her eyes focused not on him but the floor buttons directly in front of her, he felt a prickle of disconcert creeping up his spine. Noin crossed her arms over her chest, as if his presence combined with her own in such a tight space had left her guarded and upset.

In that particular instant, Noin's expression was doubly unnatural.

Zechs pressed his back up against the other side of the elevator, calculating his next words. She had only spoken to him briefly, and he had replied with even fewer words; choosing to stay inside the Tallgeese III as she towed it back to Earth. Even as she waited for him to exit in the hanger, Noin had merely nodded her head in the direction they were to be headed in—back to the Preventer Headquarters.

He was sure that she was punishing him with 367 minutes of silence for the 367 days he had been "presumed dead."

There really wasn't any way to tell her all that had happened to him in his absence. It would take time and careful consideration—which, at the moment, they were severely lacking. He had been picking up signals here and there about this girl called Mariemaia, but the moment he had heard that his sister, his precious little sister, had been kidnapped… Zechs had forced himself out of solitude and back onto the battlefield. He did not seek atonement. He sought…

"Noin, I—," he began, just as the door chimed, swooshing open with such force it caused the elevator to shake. She looked back at him, almost sheepishly, giving him a look as if to say, 'old elevator, sorry.'

Why was she always apologizing to him?

Outside of their little sanctuary a hurricane had unleashed itself upon the War Floor of the Preventer Headquarters. Between the papers flying through the air, the constant (multiple) phone rings, and the general panic slapped across the Preventers' faces, Zechs knew well enough that the situation had gone from bad to worse.

"Lieut—," a young man began, seeing the woman approach. He quickly caught himself, "Preventer Fire, Director Une wishes to speak with you—," he appeared to notice Zechs for the first time, who bore a nonchalant look as he glanced around, "uh, immediately."

Noin smiled kindly at him—Anderson, if she recalled correctly; he had been in her astrology class at one point or another—and quickly grabbed for Zechs' arm to lead him through the frantic mass of bodies. He seemed to stare after the young man, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

Une was on the phone, but waved them in. She was angry, though her neither face nor voice seemed to betray it. Years of acquaintance had taught the former partners to read their commanding officer's moves like a book—her anger, her happiness, her sorrow were all defined in the lines of her face and the curve of her lips.

For once, Zechs was pleased to see the woman, if only because she somehow managed to retain her cool while all the other former OZ members were having heart attacks in the outside hallway. The Preventer Director hung up the phone abruptly and stared at the pair, trying to re-digest the image of them together once more. She shook her head slightly, but spoke in a reserved, slightly hurried, voice.

"I'm sure you both have already realized that Mariemaia has invaded. Currently they have taken up residence at the Presidential Mansion."

"Do they still have Miss Relena?" Noin asked, her hands tightening around the chair in front of her.

Closing her eyes briefly, Une sighed out, "Unfortunately."

"Then I'll go get her." Zechs insisted, already moving back towards the door.

"Wait." Une held up her hand, "The situation isn't quite that simple."

Zechs didn't really understand her reasoning; it was simple enough to him—take the Tallgeese III, rescue his sister, go back into hiding.

"The Presidential Mansion was created," Noin ran a hand through her hair in annoyance, "To accommodate for the most threatening of attacks should they occur. By now they'll be under three levels of bomb shelters…"

"What are you saying, then?" Zechs narrowed his eyes. What had he fought for if such buildings were created? He wondered when peace had become such a façade.

Noin gave him a strange look, as if silently asking why he was being so dense, "It means we won't be able to get there any time soon. We'll probably have to infiltrate—,"

"I can go. I'm ready."

"No you're not, Zechs. You need to be able to pilot the Tallgeese now that the invasion has begun."

"Then what? You'll go in to get Relena by yourself?"

"If it comes down to it, yes, I will. Believe it or not, but you're not the only one that cares about her."

Zechs flinched slightly, "She's my sister. It wouldn't be right for anyone but me to go get her."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you then. We'll have to get as close as we can to the Presidential Estate and—,"

Une cleared her throat loudly, but it took a few precious moments for the two locked in their heated debate to turn and acknowledge her. Une stood up and pressed her finger against the map of the city on her desk. Zechs and Noin leaned in to get a better look.

"Noin, your Taurus suit is currently being prepped. You'll be meeting up a unit of four suits here. From there, you'll split into pairs and sweep the city for Mariemaia's troops." She paused slightly and swallowed, "This might be a lot to ask, especially given the situation, but if there's a way to disable the troops, rather than—,"

"Understood, ma'am." The swift salute from Noin followed. A new look of resolution passed across both of their faces, and Zechs wondered just what had happened to change the women's relationship so drastically.

"Wind, you'll be heading directly for the Presidential Estate; there are troops stationed around the perimeters and I'm sure that once Mariemaia figures out what you're trying to do they'll send in reinforcements. It's dangerous, so you'll have to act as quickly as possible and try to minimize casualties."

"Of course." He replied simply.

"Of course." She echoed, as if amused.

Noin bit her lip lightly, a new nervous habit that she had picked up since the war's end. Would he run off again? Would he get himself killed? In battle, there are a thousand and one ways towards resolution, and two were simply unacceptable. Death and defeat had no place in their crisis. Her resolution was the only one that would work.

It was against her better judgment that she spoke, knowing that Zechs would be upset at the mere suggestion of it. But it was that longing, that pitiful hope (as Wufei dubbed it) that forced her not to look back as she turned to act on her orders. She couldn't make him stay beside her, but after so long… there was no way she was going to leave _his _side.

"…Director Une, wouldn't it make more sense to send regular Taurus troops and have me go with Zechs? It would expedite the process tremendously."

"I don't need your help, Noin."

She didn't turn around, but kept her eyes on Une's door, "Yes you do."

Une didn't miss a beat, "I agree. Wind if you plan on using the Tallgeese you'll follow my orders exactly and report in before acting on your own free will. Do you understand?"

Zechs nodded curtly, squeezing the gloves of his flight suit between his fists.

'_Noin, what are you doing? Don't you understand what coming with me means?'_

* * *

She had stood off to the side, letting them have their moment.

As awkward as it appeared on the outside, she could tell that the insides of both parties involved were nearly boiling over with happiness, gratitude, and, most importantly, love. It was a simple hug between a brother and a sister, but it had come to represent so much more. A final healing of wounds. A new relationship. A genuinely beautiful thing.

Noin then diverted her eyes to the bleak tile of the hospital floor in embarrassment. It wasn't exactly her place to be watching them. A glance into the window of the hospital room and the figure inside had taken her mind off of the situation for a while.

It was interesting to her just how quickly the battle had been washed from her, as if it never happened. She knew, understood, and relished the luck that she and her former partner had had when the Gundam Pilots came; this gratitude had expanded to gargantuan proportions when the news came back that all were safe and sound.

It was the best Christmas present she could have asked for.

Zechs had questioned her over and over again as to whether or not she wanted to join him on his new mission. It was something that Relena had offered to him in their short ten minutes together, and something that he had shyly, if not wholeheartedly, accepted.

Mars.

Noin knew three things about the planet: it was big, it was red, and there was nothing living on it.

"Yes," She had replied, the answer sliding out so smoothly—so easily, "I'll go."

Sally had been impossible to locate before they left, and she couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that welled up as she departed from her friend who had become a steady rock in a sea of emotions. Noin had hardly had the time to pack a small duffle bag of clothing. But, there were two things she made sure to pack away before boarding the shuttle.

"Close your eyes," she whispered, watching as Zechs narrowed his gaze slightly at her. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the back of her seat. He finally relented, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap obediently. Behind them, a discarded chessboard displayed a clear victory for the white queen.

From her bag she pulled out her standard Preventer-issued lighter, a single candle, and a glazed doughnut that was more than likely a few days old. She pressed the candle into the stale pastry and lit the wick.

Zechs opened his eyes at the noise, a look of recognition dawning on his face. For a moment his brain had ceased to function.

What had he ever done in his life to deserve this?

"Don't tell me you're going to sing to me." He managed to choke out. Noin was leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand as she often did while playing chess or studying. A small smile had begun, and she seemed genuinely proud of herself. He noticed immediately the way that the single flame caught the metal of the surrounding shuttle, sending a haze of almost foggy light around the two of them. The darkness of the rest of the shuttle and the eternal black blanket of space contrasted perfectly—beautifully—with the candle-lit glow of Noin's face.

"Happy Birthday, Zechs. I think I'm a few hours late, but twenty is a big deal so I decided to pull out all the stops."

He leaned forward—moving on instinct, having never been given the opportunity for this before—pressing his lips together lightly. A single breath, and they were shrouded in darkness.

Zechs made a wish.

* * *

_March 10, After Colony 197_

There were a few sympathetic looks that were tossed in his general direction as he made his way down the hallway, but no words of encouragement or support were offered. His hands brushed lightly against his plain trousers; at the touch thousands of red dust particles escaped, blazing his trail into eternity.

Zechs waved his hand in front of the touch pad, and the door swung out slowly in front of him. Muscles and joints creaked in protest after a day of hard labor and little rest. He and Noin were both on rotating schedules; programming, collecting raw materials, building—even working in the mess hall if need be.

Noin had been so horrified at first; their late arrival had ensured that they would be coexisting in a room no bigger than eight feet by nine feet. She never came outright and declared any discomfort with the situation, but he could tell by the movement of her wringing hands that she had been at least caught off guard. It turned out that it didn't really matter, because Tuesday nights were the only time they were in the same room sleeping at the same time. Wednesdays were the only days they worked together and that was generally on programming or security.

This was not to suggest that he wasn't slightly uncomfortable. There were days that he would accidentally walk in at the wrong time and he'd turn tail faster than any Leo suit upon seeing a Gundam. It would generally take a few laps around the circular dormitory hallways before he built up the courage (and calmed himself) enough to try to try to enter again. Noin, most likely out of awkwardness, usually made herself scare for a while. Zechs found it ridiculous that two adults had to be so immature about the situation.

She was getting anxious. Every once in a while a letter would come for her, or a package from "The Girls" (Zechs had a pretty good idea what was in such a package, and therefore had no need to peek). Most recently, she had offered to do a shuttle run to a nearby resource satellite. By the way Zechs' eyes hung open on Wednesday morning, it became evident to more than one person that he had come to rely on her slow, steady breathing to lure him to sleep.

… and when he had nightmares…

He brushed his hands on his side, intent on somehow making himself appear presentable. This was an old habit of his. Zechs had not been raised as a prince, but he still grew up among nobility.

He opened the mess hall doors, moving silently towards the small group that had gathered in the center. The alcohol shipment must have come in, he decided.

Noin was looking rather haughty, albeit slightly flushed. On her right and on her left men had passed out, obviously unfamiliar with the woman's drinking skills. Zechs was fairly sure that she could have drunk several dozen Irish men under the table and still have been sober enough to walk a straight line.

However, another Italian (whom Noin had become annoyingly fond of) sat across from her, as if trying to stare her down. He snapped something at her in Italian that was completely beyond what little Zechs knew. Noin smiled, both mischievously and maliciously and fired something back just as quickly. The man slammed his plastic mug down upon the false wood surface and made a lunge for her.

Zechs had to lean over Noin to catch him before he could strike her, the drunk's failing arms striking the side of his head and his sore shoulder, "Hey," Zechs muttered, trying to settle the man down, "_Hey_. Take it _easy_."

Noin giggled in the background, a sound he hadn't heard in a long, long time. In any other circumstance it would have been pleasing… but he suddenly found himself becoming rapidly angry with her. Her laughing got louder as the man across her fumed. She took another delicate drink from her own mug. The other man did the same; however, he ended up face down on the table with the rest of them.

"I won." Noin smiled, blinking her eyes as if to clear the vision. Zechs leaned over her head, forcing her to crane her neck back to study him. Even in her drunken state, she could tell he was not excessively happy with her.

"Hi?" She ventured, timidly.

Zechs closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Exhaustion and exasperation had finally begun to take root inside of him, spreading rapidly through every vein and artery. He took Noin's half empty glass to his own lips and took a small sip.

"Want to try me, Merquise?" As far as he was concerned, there were three types of drunks: The Emotional and Reminiscing Drunk, The Completely Passed Out Drunk, and The Suggestive Drunk. Noin, unfortunately (or fortunately?), was a Suggestive Drunk.

"You do have work tomorrow, you realize this, right?"

She nodded obediently, but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to be able to stand up and walk back to the room, or do I have to carry you again?"

Noin gave an indignant snort and pushed her chair back from the table, "For your information" Zechs bit back a smile at her slightly slurred words, "This was the championship drinking contest and I won."

"Does the Mess Hall Manager know you drank this month's rations of alcohol?"

Noin pointed to one of the men laying face down on the table and smiled. Zechs offered her his arm to help her slightly sluggish movement, but she pushed it away. The former OZ officer fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're going to regret it." He warned, watching her with wary eyes as she tried to wave her hand in front of the touch pad. After the fifth try Zechs leaned in and did it for her.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, Zechs!" She snapped hostilely.

Noin leaned up against a wall and pointed a finger right in his face, "You shouldn't even be here. I can get back just fine."

He raised his eyebrows in challenge, sweeping his hand out in front of him. She knew he was silently asking for a demonstration. She straightened herself, took two steps, and slipped.

"Dammit! Who cleans floors at night?!" Noin hollered, though there was something breaking in her voice. Zechs came up behind her and lifted her onto her feet. This time, however, he threw her over his shoulder and she had no words of protest.

"Noin, why did you decide to have a drinking competition in the first place?"

She seemed to consider this, completely oblivious to her humiliating position, "We just wanted to have some fun."

"And getting drunk is fun?"

"Better than sitting around and staring at walls. You should come with me next time."

Noin: The Eloquent Drunk. If situation had been reversed, he would have passed out a while ago.

"… I'm not sure people would appreciate that…" He answered quietly, feeling that small swell of guilt and self-consciousness bubble up his throat. The others had not taken quite the liking to him as they had done Noin, but they were at least polite. From time to time they would ask for him specifically to answer questions about this and that—but that the limit of his social interaction with them.

He punished himself for them.

"You think everyone hates you! You won't give people a chance to get to know you. We aren't kids anymore; it's OK for us to have other friends. People don't hold shit against you anymore. The people who come here do so to get away from things, people, places… memories. You aren't the only one."

He wanted to ask: _'What were you running away from, Noin, when you came with me?'_

But instead managed: "Are you happy, Noin?"

"Zechs," she began, her voice so quiet, so breathless, he had to strain to hear her, "you forgot it was my birthday."

* * *

_October 10, After Colony 197_

"Have you been feeling all right?"

Noin looked up from where she had been stirring her small portions of peas and mash potatoes together.

She tilted her head to the side, "I feel fine, why?"

Zechs looked down at his own empty tray, considering this. For the past month or so he had been hearing reports from the other men that their wives, friends, co-workers had been suffering from terrible abdominal pains and migraines. No male on the fledgling Terra-Forming project had experienced such symptoms; the women's quarters and shower areas were thoroughly disinfected and inspected, but nothing unusual came up. It had so begun to affect their quality of life that most were sent back with cargo transports or were closed up in their rooms. The infirmary doctors were baffled and the men were beyond depressed.

But Noin, apparently, was fine.

Sometimes Zechs caught the wandering eyes of men, jealous that Noin was still there and their wives weren't. But at the same time, there were those that just admired her and longed after her. It wasn't that they were necessarily desperate for female company either.

"You seem to have lost your appetite…" He motioned with his fork towards her full tray.

Noin shrugged and smiled playfully, "Maybe I'm just trying to watch my girlish figure."

Zechs snorted in amusement, "You're looking too thin. You need to eat something."

It was true—lately he had begun to notice hollowness in her face, bones peaking out from behind clothing.

"Yes, Sir." Noin mumbled, sticking a scoop of potatoes in her mouth and swallowing slowly. Her organs seemed to scream in protest.

"Noin," His face was serious, "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get sick like the other women."

She almost told him the truth; his voice was so sincere, his eyes so concerned. But she knew if she were to confess the stabbing pains, the weakness of her muscles, and the fits of wheezing that attacked her she would be forced to leave as well. Noin was not naive enough to think that Zechs would be willing to leave with her.

Besides, Noin was a soldier. She could take the pain.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, if I left… who would clean up after you?" She smiled at him reassuringly.

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad."

Zechs reached across the table to grab her hand, holding it very loosely. Noin felt a moment coming on, but just as quickly his hand retreated and it sunk into the depths of eternity.

* * *

_November 28, After Colony 197_

On her nightly ritual in the bathroom, 1:49 AM, she threw up.

This time, as she leaned in, she saw her insipid complexion marred by specks of crimson. They danced; twirling, sinking, expanding.

Noin flushed it all away, laying down on the cool metallic surface of the floor.

She, for once, was the queen of her domain.

_December 23, After Colony 197_

He finally built up the nerve to follow her.

Zechs was, by no means, a heavy sleeper. He had realized long ago that when he slept he never truly rested—so it came as a surprise to him when he finally figured out his partner was leaving him at night.

At first he dismissed it; she was obviously just going to use the wash room or she needed a glass of water. He would roll over and try to drift back into sleep. But paranoia began to eat away at him, and soon he was unable to return to slumber. He'd hear the light padding of her footsteps and he'd be alert, keeping track of how long she was gone. Sometimes it would be ten minutes, sometimes two hours.

Always, she left around 1:40, and he had to wonder if she was meeting up with someone—if she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

It was none of his business, he tried to reason, she had a right to pursue any male she so desired (he certainly was no beacon of hope from his end). His concern and his awareness of the lack of women, however, finally pushed him to the limit.

It was 1:43. He waited only half a minute before opening the doors and following her. The corridor lights were dimmed to conserve energy, but there was still enough to see by. Noin's silhouette staggered around the corner…

… Right into the women's wash room…

Zechs let go a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was just about to turn around when he heard it.

It was vacant gasping, it was a hacking cough. It was everything he had been dreading.

Pushing the door open silently, he clearly saw her crumpled form beneath the stall dividers. His bare feet were repulsed by the frigid metal floor.

Noin didn't turn around when he pulled the stall door open, or as he knelt down behind her, pulling her to him very tightly. Her hands gripped at the arms wrapped around her chest as if trying to desperately pull them closer. It was a relief to have such a secret off her chest, but the anger—the disappointment—was building up in her. Dry heaves for air turned into tearless sobs.

Things weren't always easy, but she was being to wonder if anything ever would be. Why did she come here? Why did she stay with him when he refused to open up to her? All those battles, the time he was gone. The hunger of Mars. The loneliness and solitude of life. The video recordings of friends that came months late. The madness of confinement. The longing for affection. What was the worth of Mars? Did it even add up to anything?

Yes, she decided as she felt his breath on her neck.

It added up to the dull ache inside of her, one that could be pin pointed at her heart, expanding outward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—!"

His arms loosened and he pulled back slightly, taking her face between his hands, "You need to go home, Noin." She was shaking her head, eyes closed. Something indistinguishable burned behind his lids; he forced himself to swallow.

Noin pulled away and dragged herself to her feet, nearly devastated. Stepping over him, she stumbled out and was only vaguely aware of his voice calling out for her.

He had no right to tell her what to do. He had _no right_. After being gone so long, after putting up with the waiting… did he even know her anymore?

Noin hadn't come here just to be with him. She, too, was escaping—trying to outrun the former students she ran into and the memories of those she didn't. She didn't want to wake up to the pale blue stucco of her walls or feel the weight of the Bible in her nightstand drawer. The hurt was there before too, lingering from the events of her childhood. She didn't want to deal with the sympathetic looks from Sally or Une when she stood up and her joints creaked, or her shortness of breath when she went running at night. Noin was tired of the Earth, and now she was tired of Mars. There was only one place left for her to go.

The Observatory Room would be empty until about five in the morning, when the researchers would begin pouring in. After or between shifts Noin would sometimes come in to catch her breath and take in the Martian Landscape. The scientists generally kept to themselves, but were always open to discussing star patterns or the latest dust storm.

What Noin appreciated the most about the room were the windows; they were built outward, giving one the illusion that they might be standing outside were it not for the heavy glass. It was the closest way to be near the stars.

She lowered herself on the ground slowly, turning her back to lean against the cool glass. Eyes closed in deep thought. When she opened them she was in space herself. The glass magnified and drew in the image of the stars, throwing them across the dark wall before her. As always, a red tint gave the room an unnatural glow. Noin waited for the sun to rise, hoping the rays would pull her back—away from the Martian Landscape aglow behind her, and towards the fields of stars.

Noin ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away to find those last lingering specks of red dust that clung to every inch of her. Staring there, rolling the grains between her fingers, she finally realized what was wrong.

Too much red.

Too much iron.

* * *

"How did you know?" The doctor would later ask her after scanning her blood tests.

"A friend suggested it in a letter." She simply replied, wondering why he had not.

"This is horrible," he had continued, "But it finally makes sense; while you were resting I called down to the guys at Maintenance and they found the crack that all the dust was crawling in through. That, combined with the dust being kicked out of the clothing, woo boy—you ladies were inhaling it every day you worked down in laundry."

Noin had found it slightly ironic that the traditional task of a woman had been killing her all along.

"I don't have much to give you, but at least I can consult with my colleagues on Earth for better treatment methods. You're a very lucky girl, Miss Noin. If you had waited much longer I might not have been able to save your liver."

A smile, and she left.

Noin had considered not going back to their quarters until that night and just going straight to work, but that plan was, unfortunately, completely blown out of the water when she ran directly into him upon exiting the infirmary.

"There you are!" He sounded breathless, angry, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She could tell this was the truth by the dark rings that marred his skin and that minute panic in his voice that was rarely shown. He looked entirely too gruff with his six o'clock shadow and his narrowed eyes.

"…sorr--," she began, but corrected herself, "I was just getting some blood work done. It turned out that everyone was getting sick from breathing in too much dust down in the laundry room."

He seemed to accept this, but still hung onto her arm almost desperately, "We need to talk, Noin."

She weakly tried to shake off his grasp, "I'm tired of fighting with you Zechs. There's nothing left for us to talk about."

"Then--!" He dropped his voice to a whisper when workers began to filter by, his anger punctuating each word, "Then why does it always seem like I'm always coming to see you in an infirmary?"

"We are not having this conversation!" Noin bit back, just as irate.

"_Yes. We. Are."_ The tone of his voice…

Noin relented and allowed him to all but drag her back to their room. The door slid shut behind them and he twisted her arm so that she was forced on her bed.

"You don't have to be so--!" She snapped, trying to smooth her dishelmed hair and tucked the chin-length pieces behind her ears. It made her wonder why she wanted to grow it out in the first place.

"_Listen to me_," He was still standing in front of her, "Listen to me, Noin. You're sick. You need to get off this planet—," he held up a hand to silence her, "_Listen_. Things aren't going to get better. I see how miserable you are here, and I don't understand why you stay. You know I can't give you what you want—you have so much back on Earth. You have friends, a job, and a home to go back to. I don't have any of that anymore."

"You think I have a home to go back to? Tell me where it is, Zechs. _Tell me._ Because it certainly isn't in that apartment the government set up for me, and it isn't Lake Victoria—at least not anymore!"

"Noin…" He turned away for a moment, raking his hand through his own hair without mercy and holding it at the crown. Zechs' fist clenched around his hair, and she could tell he wanted to hit something.

"You know, I think it's _you_ that needs to get off this planet. You need to find a piece of real estate, settle down. Do work with the Preventers. But for God's sake, forgive yourself! When you do the unforgivable, you have to forgive yourself!" She pushed herself to her feet so she could be on level ground with him.

"I can't!" He shouted, "Don't you see that, Noin? You of all people should understand—you knew the guilt before you even took a life!"

"You had a reason for what you did. Does it matter if people don't understand it yet? Does it matter now that it was all worth it?" She placed both hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but her strength failed her, "I came to be with you. I understand you, so stop pushing me away! Even you need someone, Zechs!"

"I am a _monster_, and I'm going to kill you one day!" He grabbed both of her wrists and held her still, "Don't you see that? How many times have you been hurt? How many times are you going to throw yourself out in front of the bullets, Noin?! Every time! _Every time_ it's been _my _fault. Even now!"

"I'm alive, Zechs! You're alive! Please, God—Zechs, please, let me help you, let me touch you—I don't want to leave you, I don't want to be alone anymore, and I don't want you to be alone either--! God, Zechs, I just--!"

He bent down and kissed her roughly, his fingers intertwining with her soft strands of her hair and pulling her closer. His lips touched every part of her face, her chin, her nose, her eyes, until he became a blur beneath her hooded lids. The skin of his unshaven face scratched against her neck and she couldn't help but bring up her hands to brush against it. She felt warmth beneath her shirt as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He made the slightest noise—a soft growl—as his fingers skimmed her visible rib cage.

It was all so fast, reality seemed to blur.

"Get away from me… before I destroy you…" Zechs warned, pushing her lightly back down against her bed; Noin was trapped and was feeling dizzy.

"I don't care," she whispered back when he gave her the chance to breathe, "I don't care."

_Beep, beep!_

Zechs bit back an angry snarl as he felt her hands begin to lift off his own shirt. An angry look was tossed in the direction of the small comm. unit on the wall.

_Beep, beep!_

He would ignore it. He would ignore it.

_Beep, beep!_

Noin pulled away, "Just get it…" Her face was flushed and it took every ounce of willpower to push away from the bed

"What?" He all but snapped. Noin propped herself up on her elbows, feeling slightly embarrassed now. She could see the defined muscles of his back as he leaned an arm against the wall.

"Mr… Merqu—Peac—Preventer Wind," the man finally spat out, "The Vice Foreign Minister's shuttle has arrived." People didn't seem to know what to call him anymore.

Zechs leaned his head against the wall, near agony. He had totally forgotten she was coming. Noin, having heard the man's voice, frantically began trying to collect herself. She was running a brush through her hair wildly when he hung up.

"We forgot." She groaned, "I can't believe we forgot."

He pulled his shirt back on, trying to calm his hair into a loose ponytail. The thought crossed his mind that he probably needed to shave, but there was no time…

Noin emerged from halfway under the bed, having pulled out a clean and presentable work outfit for him as well as a razor and shaving cream.

"I'll stall her for a little while. You'd better go clean yourself up or your sister will never forgive me for not taking better care of you."

"Noin, you don't have to--," He began weakly as she shoved the items into his hands.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just don't take too long…" She waved him off as she headed for the door. Zechs grabbed her hand and pulled her back slightly. Leaning down, he gave her the slightest of kisses on her lips.

"We're not done yet, Noin."

She smiled slightly, "Of course not, Zechs."

* * *

"You are being completely insufferable, you realize that, right?" Relena's hushed voice could be heard from halfway down the hallway and Noin had to wonder what—or rather, who—had gotten her so riled up.

"Put the notepad away, you're acting ridiculous." Was the reply, monotonous voice and all.

Heero Yuy.

Noin found an eyebrow arching. _That_ was interesting.

She was just in time to see Relena raising her yellow notepad dangerously, ready to strike him.

"Don't tell me you've revoked your stance on pacifism." Noin joked as she walked up. The Vice Foreign Minister was wearing a light pink skirt with a plain white blouse. Her matching blazer was tucked over her arm—with her hair pulled up in a loose bun Noin realized she looked at least five years older. There was a pang of envy in how healthy and happy she looked despite her current disposition. It was quickly overrun, however, by the joy of seeing another human who carried two X chromosomes, and made twice as special given that it was someone she cared about deeply.

Relena's face went from annoyance to complete delight as she embraced her friend, "Miss Noin! Oh my goodness, I can't believe how long your hair is now! It looks so pretty! I was getting worried about you!" Noin laughed and patted her head as she pulled away.

"No you weren't. You were harassing the shuttle dock workers."

Relena whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at Heero's face, but didn't say anything.

"You look wonderful, Relena. I almost didn't recognize you from far away… and Heero, it's nice to see you. I didn't realize you were coming." Noin stuck out a hand to shake, which he took.

"Hn." Heero replied, nonchalantly.

"He would have had to have spent his Christmas all by himself doing paperwork." Relena smiled, "I hope Milliardo…"

"Where is Zechs?" Curiosity had gotten the best of Heero Yuy.

Noin smiled again, trying to come up with the best half-lie of her lifetime, "He's just getting cleaned up from work. Martian dust is a nightmare."

Relena put a hand on her friend's arm, "Have you been feeling all right. I heard about all the women… Milliardo wanted me to cancel because of it, but you look so tired…"

Noin waved her off, "I didn't get much sleep last night… but I can't believe no one got back to you on the 'Mystery Illness'… the infirmary doctor finally ran some blood tests and figured out that the symptoms were due to an intake in too much iron."

Relena looked horrified, and then began to scribble the words '**too much iron**' on her pad.

Heero raised his brows slightly, "What were the women doing that the men weren't?"

Noin put a hand on her hip almost accusingly, "The laundry. All of the dust on the clothing and the fact that there was a small crack that dust was blowing in from."

"Blowing in from the _outside_?" Relena asked, almost scandalized as she wrote, '**laundry, faulty walls**.'

Noin leaned over to see what she wrote, "No, just from a couple of the air vent—what are you doing, exactly?"

"She's trying to find every thing wrong so she can fix it—just watch." Heero shoved his hands into the pockets of his Preventer uniform. It almost made Noin wish she had hers on instead of a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. The Vice Foreign Minister turned away from them suddenly.

"Excuse me. Yes, I mean you!" Relena pointed with her pen towards a worker that had been passing by, "Have you found any problems, or is there anything you'd like to fix?" The worker seemed startled and took at step back at her fierceness.

"The, uh, mash, um potatoes are a little soggy…"

Heero looked at her sharply, "If you write that down I'm going to take your notes away from you."

"What notes?" A new voice came from behind; Zechs approached casually, having cleaned himself up very nicely. His eyes, however, flashed up to meet Noin's briefly, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Milliardo," Relena called brightly, and he leaned down to hug her and receive a kiss on the cheek.

"Your sister is on a crusade to find everything wrong with the Terraforming project." Noin answered, "She plans to solve our soggy mash potatoes problem as well."

"I thought I would simply die if I had to spend another Wednesday eating them…" Zechs fought back a smile as Noin nodded with him. It felt like such a relief to be able to joke around again. In the past half an hour something had drastically changed, and he had a good feeling of what it was.

"Don't you start making fun of me too! I just want to make sure I have enough information to present to the incoming Executive Branch this January so the funds for the project won't be cut." Relena hugged her notepad to her chest, almost protectively.

"Heero," Zechs was slightly startled, as if noticing him for the first time. There was a moment that Noin and Relena shared a look, wondering what would happen.

"Zechs."

The older man stuck out a hand, which Heero took with little hesitation, "It's good to see you. Thank you for taking such good care of my sister."

"It's not a problem."

"Oh!" Relena said, breaking the moment, "Before I forget I need to check in with the Project Coordinator."

"I'll take you." Zechs quickly injected, "It's not a far walk from here at all, but I want to hear about what you've been working on lately." He also had a few questions he needed to ask, but that was beside the point.

"Sure, of course."

Noin gave him a questioning look, watching as the siblings walked away, "Is there anything you'd like to see, Heero? Or do you have any questions?"

He indicated that he needed to get back to the shuttle to make sure that Relena's bags were being unloaded to the right room. Noin had simply followed him to have somewhere to go.

"Noin, this is none of my business, but Sally wanted me to find out whether or not you were 'happy.' What do you want me to tell her?" He leaned forward against the second story rail, watching as the maintenance crew below looked over the shuttle.

A small smile lit up her face as she leaned backwards against the rail.

"Tell her that it gets easier… and better every day… and that I'll write to her soon."

"Good. She has been driving Wufei crazy and he's taking it out on the rest of us."

* * *

Relena looked up to meet her brother's gaze as they walked back to the docking bay, "When do you want me to start looking and asking around?"

Zechs brushed the bangs away from his face, "Just as soon as you can. I know you're really busy…"

She smiled reassuringly at him, "It's not a problem at all. I'm just glad you asked for my help on this. I know how stubborn Miss Noin can be."

"It took a while to convince myself it was the right thing to do; I just didn't want to have to admit it to myself." His eyes reverted back to the smooth metallic floor beneath them.

"I think," Relena began as she waved to Heero and Noin through the sliding doors of the docking bay, "that it is, quite possibly, the best present you could give her."

Her voice amplified as she called to the pair, "Are you both ready for a pre-pre-Christmas dinner?" Noin laughed and Heero shook his head.

'_Noin,_' Zechs thought, watching her joyful face approach, '_This is the least I can do for you. I just hope you won't be angry with me'_

"What's wrong Zechs?" She asked, tilting her head. They were a step behind Heero and Relena as they made their way to the Mess Hall.

All he could do was squeeze her hand in reply.

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER OF MY LIFEEEEEEEEEE.

(Actually not really. This is about twenty pages less than an average A Thousand Years chapter, but I digress.)

Thank you for reading! Hopefully I didn't overkill you with 21 pages of ZechsNoin this time around. I should have the Epilogue done before the New Year (fingers crossed), but until then I would love to hear your thoughts and criticism! Like I said, thanks for sticking with me on this. There's a 6x revival going on, but not enough 6x9 love.

3 Ophe

2004


	7. Epilogue

The Wayward Son (Epilogue)

By: Mourning Ophelia

Email: fish(at)phaedra.nu

Disclaimer: Hahaha Septem gets mentioned last and shot/pushed out of an airplane! Sucks to be him, but it sucks even worse that Gundam isn't mine.

Author's note:

Here it is! I'm sort of relieved that this is over now, so I can go back to trying to finish Lavendar Castles (happy 6x9 and 1xR) which has a cute ending too (if I ever get to it). I have so many other projects that I need to get started on before I head off to college. I never realized how hard it is to balance fanfiction and websites.

Anyway! Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just write this as a one-shot, but I guess I feel like it wouldn't have the same effect. So I cheated and made it a multi-part! And you know, this story was never excessively popular, but I love it the most—thank you so much for reading and keeping me on my toes. Eventually I'll go back and rework some grammar (EMBARASSED), but for now, the story is done!

I have no idea why the formatting on the last chapter looks so weird, but I digress! Please consider reviewing if you've been reading and haven't. I want to know if it lived up to expectations. D:

* * *

_March 2, After Colony 198_

The old man looked like he was about to cry.

"…Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to lose…"

Zechs gave the Project Manager the best sympathetic look he could muster, "I'm sorry, but I just feel like this is for the best."

The old man nodded, "I understand… you two are still just kids and have your entire life ahead of you. But tell me, does she know about what you're about to do?"

The former OZ officer looked to the floor and back up, trying to bite back a guilty look. There was a certain fondness that the older man had always shown him, regardless of the fact he knew about Zechs' past. The Project Manager patted him on the shoulder, already knowing the answer.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into by tricking her like this."

Zechs laughed nervously and placed a hand behind his head, strangely relaxed for what felt like the first time in a hundred years, "You and I both."

Noin's approach was signaled by the dull thudding of her boots against the shuttle ramp, "Sorry about that. The people were saying goodbye like they were never going to see me again." She laughed, missing the look at Zechs and the Project Manager shared. The latter stood to embrace her.

"Not you too!"

"Good luck, kids. Be in touch soon."

Noin waved to him as the doors slid shut, a bewildered look still on her face. In the back of her mind something had been gnawing endlessly on her curiosity, resulting in the plague known simply as anxiety. With an air of obvious apathy, she assisted Zechs in maneuvering the shuttle from the Martian spaceport, watching his reaction more than the controls before her or fast approaching vastness space.

Zechs felt her eyes burning into him, but refused to look over.

… he was always so transparent with her…

"What are you planning, Zechs Merquise?" She asked finally, her voice drawing out slowly. He fought back the overwhelming need to wince, his guilt hiding behind a deftly conceived mask of innocence.

"A short supply run to L-1, why? What are _you_ planning Noin?"

He internally congratulated himself. She seemed satisfied enough—at least for the time being. At Lake Victoria, Noin had always somehow found a way to outsmart him in battle tactics. Over the years he had picked up tips and experience that thrust him past her—but this wasn't a battle. This was Noin.

"It's going to be a long flight to L-1, do you want to split the shifts?"

Noin raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me you _actually_ want to sleep during a shuttle flight?"

He shrugged carelessly and looked ahead into empty space, "I was going to give you the second shift, since I figure you'd want to rest… after last night." Zechs' eyes flashed over briefly to catch her reaction. Having recently discovered his affinity for seeing his partner blush and throwing most of his reservations to the wind, Zechs found it occasionally appropriate to provoke a reaction from her.

"I! Well… I!" A light flush had set into her face, though he wasn't sure if it was out of modesty or annoyance. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up, "_I'll _take the first shift and _you_ take the second shift. That way I'll be able to figure out what you've got up your sleeve." She unbuckled his restraints and pointed swiftly to the back of the shuttle where the sleeping cots were located.

Zechs blinked, having expected more resistance or, at the very least, suspicion. Why hadn't she just asked why they couldn't sleep in their seats? He, however, stood up and favored her with a slight smile. She returned it, but waved him off.

"Have a nice rest. I'll wake you up in four hours or so."

A sly smile formed as he turned his back to her. It occurred to him then that he had probably smiled more in the last 22 hours than he had in his entire 22 years of existence.

The former OZ officer pulled down the thin white sheet of the cot, sliding himself beneath it. He had no real intention of actually sleeping (there was his pride as a pilot to be considered, after all), but the comfort of being able to lie down without fear of approaching attack or danger was a nice luxury. From the front of the shuttle, he was able to hear Noin talking to herself, half humming out a tune he didn't recognize. If he closed his eyes, he could clearly see the scrunch in her nose as sniffed, her delicate fingers brushing through her hair (he had to admit that he liked it longer; the texture was so incredibly soft he often found himself unwilling reaching out to touch it), the squint of her eyes as recited each star formation they passed…

He knew every part of her now, both inside and out. Her favorite color, her favorite food, where her skin was the smoothest, the curve of her hip…

Passing a hand over his face, he had to suppress an audible groan. It was ridiculous, he decided, how she had invaded his thoughts.

"Orion, Little Dipper, Pleiades…"

No, she hadn't invaded them—the realization hit him like a ton of bricks—he hadn't taken a break from soldiering or from war. He had taken a break from _her_. How had he survived being separated for so long without her there to ground him? What a fumbling, bumbling idiot he had been as a kid, so wrapped up in his vision (which, he reminded himself, ultimately failed) and his pride that he hadn't even recognized what it was that he had felt. Or maybe he just hadn't learned the word for it?

How appropriate, another smile crept up his face slowly, that Noin, his eternal instructor, had taught him another life lesson.

It was then that the thousands of unwritten letters seem to finally spill from his heart, his fingers tracing the outline of each letter on the cotton sheet. He decided that if he ever came across enough paper, he would write down each and every one of them and at last give them to her.

A snort as he turned to his side—Zechs Merquise was becoming a romantic.

He closed his eyes, his entire life passing beneath his lids in streams of sorrow, anger, regret…

"…Zechs?"

And hope. A tiny thread, shining the brightest, always lurking beneath his agony…

He sat up and smoothed down his hair. Had he really spent four hours day dreaming about her? (He vowed to find a new hobby soon; this obsession could not be healthy to a man of his age.)

"I'm coming. Do you want me to get you some water?"

There was a pause before her chipper voice replied, "How thoughtful of you, Sleeping Beauty. I would love some."

If it hadn't have been for her tone of voice, Zechs would have regretted having to do what he was about to. Reaching into his duffle bag he felt around until his hand came to the small pill case. He stood slowly, letting his muscles and bones creak as they stretched out again. The water bottles were stored under her cot, and he had no trouble opening one, nor did he experience any difficulty in empting the gel tablets into hers.

It took two deep breaths before he was able to work up the nerve to hand it to her. She gave him another heartbreaking smile and it took all of his willpower not to trade bottles with her at the last minute.

"How was your little nap?"

"It seemed a lot shorter than four hours." He admitted slowly, "I pulled back the sheets of your cot…"

"I think I'm probably just going to stay up the rest of the way." She shrugged nonchalantly.

'_No you're not_.' Zechs brushed a hand through his hair as she took a deep gulp.

In that next moment her eyes flashed in anger and he knew he had been caught.

"_Zec_!" She managed to growl before her body went limp. Zechs' arms shot out to catch her upper body from falling against the counsel. Carefully unbuckling her seat restraints, he deftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the back of the shuttle. As he tucked the sheet of her cot around her, he brushed the hair out of her face.

"You can kill me when you wake up." He promised. In her sleep she seemed to clutch the sheet just a little tighter.

Stretching his arms above his head, Zechs contemplated his next move.

He could take his time though; he had a guaranteed ten hours before he was a dead man.

* * *

Zechs was surprised to see a familiar pair waiting for him at the bottom of the shuttle's landing ramp. Shifting Noin carefully in his arms, he made his way down the metal surface. 

"_Milliardo._" Relena's accusatory tone made his head hang a little lower.

He cleared his throat as if trying to maintain some dignity, "She'll wake up in three hours."

Heero's eyebrows seemed to go up ever-so-slightly, as if a new idea had just worked its way into his mind. His eyes flashed from Noin to Relena very quickly.

"Don't you _dare_." He told the younger man in a flat voice.

"Hn." Heero seemed to snort in hilarity more than anything else.

Relena sighed and passed a hand over her face (Zechs realized it was a habit that they shared) and began to speak again, "Anyway, all the arrangements have been made. There's a black Range Rover parked just outside this hanger and Sally said that she'd be by in a few hours to pick up the shuttle. Everything should be in order when you get there… oh! I made Heero pick up a few maps of the countryside so you wouldn't get completely lost… I think that should be it…?" She looked at Heero, who seemed to currently be functioning as her other half.

"The gate."

"Oh," she gasped, "_oh_! That damned thing! The realtor had lost the code to get in so it took about five hours to reprogram it. It's just set as her birthday."

"Are you complaining? You spent the five hours shopping for an entire new wardrobe for her."

Zechs' brows rose dramatically.

"Don't worry," Relena waved her hands with a laugh, "I consulted with Sally before I bought anything."

"Thank you," Zechs said finally, in such an earnest and passionate way that Relena seemed taken back by it for a moment. A truly bright smile lit of up her entire face as Zechs leaned down to receive a kiss on cheek.

"Have fun." An echo of a smirk on Heero's face made Zechs feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

It wasn't until he got to the car and saw that all the maps were in Arabic did he finally understand why.

"Damn you, Heero Yuy." He grumbled, but not even the foreign language could sink the elated feeling that was welled up inside of him, or crease his own grin.

* * *

Toes twitched. 

A nose crinkled.

A body attempted to burrow itself deeper into the cocoon of silk blankets, a face pressed itself harder against a pillow with a familiar scent…

Lucrezia Noin shot straight up out of bed.

Her head and body throbbed from the sudden movement, and it took a few minutes to clear the fog from her vision. The events of the shuttle came rushing back to her in that instant.

'_I'm going to kill him…_'

Dropping her hands to her lap from where they had been rubbing her eyes, it took her another moment to digest where she was.

"Oh my _God._" Her voice croaked out, and she instantly rubbed her eyes again making sure it wasn't a hallucination.

All around her was the familiar comfort of the pastel purple of the walls, the white furniture of her girlhood… and the stuffed elephant, Francesco, which she had gotten with her Aunt and Uncle when the circus came to town… She reached over to his usual perch on her nightstand and brought him tightly to her chest.

Noin would never know how long she merely sat there, soaking everything in. It occurred to her once or twice that Zechs might actually have killed her and this was her demented form of Heaven—or that she was still locked inside some strange hallucinogenic dream brought on as a side affect of the sleeping pills…

Finally building up the courage, she slipped out of her bed, feeling the pale carpet embrace and warm her feet. Noin traced the familiar path out of her childhood bed room to the upstairs hallway. Someone had left the window open at the other end and she could clearly see the flimsy, sheer curtain blowing against the wind. Bracing a hand against the wall, she let it carefully drag behind her as her eyes devoured the portraits on the wall. It amazed her that every picture remained the same, unchanged since her last visit so long ago. Out of sheer curiosity and confusion, she opened each of the ten upstairs bedrooms and found them in a similar state.

When she finally came to a portrait of her aunt she found herself firmly planted before it.

'_Well, Auntie? How did I do?_'

The portrait seemed to smile back at her.

It was at least an hour before she made her way down the grand staircase. She was still unconvinced that the entire situation was real until she found her partner in the breakfast room.

At first she thought it was her uncle, but she quickly realized her folly. Zechs had changed and showered, presumably. He wore simple khaki pants and an open blue dress shirt with a white undershirt beneath it and was currently scanning over a newspaper. Noin, for the briefest moment, had a vision of him twenty years in the future with strands of silver intermingled with gold hair and silver spectacles—and a flashback of his boyish blond curls and intense stare.

"Hello, dear," He snapped his newspaper, "Who's your friend?"

Noin blinked, before realizing she was still clutching her stuffed animal tightly against her chest.

"Francesco," she reported, not missing a beat, "he kept my bed warm before you did."

She smiled seeing his cheeks tint slightly; he cleared his throat before standing up to walk over by the windows. The light that filled the room and surrounded him seemed so warm and pure.

Watching as she shyly walked up to him, he couldn't help but look down and smile at her.

Noin smiled sweetly and punched him in the arm with all the strength she could muster.

Zechs grimaced, grabbing his arm slightly. He deserved it.

"You _drugged_ me?"

He nodded.

"You _drugged _me and brought me _to my old home_?"

He nodded again, but spoke this time, "It's your home."

"It hasn't been my home in a decade." The wheels began to spin in her mind as she digested his words. It was _her_ house?

Noin watched as Zechs pulled something from his back pocket and as he handed it to her. She glanced it over, but had recognized her family seal on the paper before she even scanned its contents. It was a deed to the house? How could he have gotten something like this? The last she knew her second cousin had offered to buy the estate as a summer home…

"I don't understand…" She began; her voice was small, wavering slightly. It completely betrayed not only her uncertainty but also a sense of impending fear.

Feeling both his hands run through her hair, she allowed him to tilt her head back so that she was staring him right in the face.

"Happy Birthday, Noin. I know I'm a couple of days early, but I figured since I was inconsiderate and forgot your last birthday I had to come up with a really nice surprise." She would never know the exhausting effort of tracking down most of her old belongings that had been sold, or even just buying the house in the first place.

"… I thought we weren't going to get each other presents…" He had pulled her into a tight embrace, but she pushed him away.

"Wait, wait a minute. I know what this is about! This is to get me to stay here while you!" She didn't seem to want to finish the thought, "How could you trick me like this!"

Zechs was much stronger than her, and she was instantly back in his embrace, "Don't be ridiculous, Noin. I just took a dear friend's advice. I bought some real estate. I'm going to try to settle down. And even though I'm giving it to you, I was hoping you'd let me stay here for a little while…"

She was nodding against his chest.

"…since you do have eleven bedrooms in this house…"

Noin chuckled in delight, "It's actually fourteen if you count the downstairs,"

She was suddenly silenced by the brush of his lips against hers, but before she could make any move to deepen the kiss Zechs pulled away.

"You need to go get changed. I have one more surprise for you."

Noin raised an eyebrow, "What _type_ of surprise?"

A secretive smile crossed his face, "One that has to be perfectly timed. We'll stop and get some dinner first though."

"Oh, are you going to treat, Mister Peacecraft?"

"Of course, Baroness Noin."

Noin shook her head, glad that he didn't seem disturbed by the fact that she had referred to him by his real name. Picking up Francesco from the table a thought struck her.

"I don't have anything to wear…"

"Don't worry," Zechs called after her, "Relena took the liberty of shopping for you."

"Oh _God._" He heard her mumbled she made her way upstairs.

And he couldn't help himself—he burst into laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually found this place." Zechs mumbled, taking Noin's hand in his own. He had dressed in fine slacks and a button-up shirt. Noin had been secretly pleased to find her former charge's taste in clothing had been drastically improved—she slipped into a plain form-fitting black dress that came down to her knees. Her partner seemed shell shocked for a moment as he watched her walk down the stairs to meet him—had she chosen to wear a dress… willingly? 

"The fact that all your maps were in Arabic probably didn't help." Noin pointed out, still confused about that detail. Zechs merely shook his head and let out another low chuckle.

Dinner had gone remarkably well. For some strange reason (it was probably the way the sunset seemed to cause her skin to glow and the warmth of the Italian night) he had become deathly nervous during the middle of their meal and almost broke down and told her what they would be doing.

"Zechs," she had said grinning, "This is our first date."

Noin eyed him suspiciously again as they came to a plain brick building; she wasn't familiar with this part of the town. Somehow Zechs had managed to be incredibly sneaky about the entire situation and it was driving her _crazy_. The other thing that had bothered her throughout the night was his incessant glancing at his watch...

"It's… a fire escape?" She tiled her head to the side slightly, vaguely aware of the sound of a familiar opera. They were a few blocks away from the open aired opera house so she didn't think much of it.

"You're still as sharp as ever, Noin." She punched him slightly in the arm again, but couldn't help but smile.

Once they were at the top of the building and laying down flat on their backs, she could see why he was so eager to bring her up.

"Oh… wow…" She whispered.

From their perch they could see millions upon millions of stars dangling above them, tantalizing the former students with their splendor and sheer brilliance. No photograph or painting could ever really convey the sky's glory.

"Oh wow…" Noin repeated this time, more as a breathless whisper, "I don't suppose you brought a…?"

He silently handed her a telescope, a knowing look in his eyes.

They sat in a pleasurable kind of stillness before Zechs raised his hand and pointed, "Lucy in the sky with diamonds…"

Noin could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Only tears of happiness were allowed in her world, but she was still trying to hold them at bay. It seemed as though they had drifted back into a memory of so long ago…

_Nessun dorma, nessun dorma ...  
Tu pure, o Principessa,_

"Noin," Zechs turned his head so he was whispering directly in her ear, "Do you hear that?"

_Nella tua fredda stanza,  
Guardi le stelle  
Che tremano d'amore  
E di speranza…_

She blinked, the sound of the opera suddenly becoming much louder than it had been before. He kept his face buried in her hair, and as soon as the words registered in her mind, she frantically sought out his hand to grip very tightly.

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me,  
Il nome mio nessun saprà, no, no,  
Sulla tua bocca lo dirò  
Quando la luce splenderà,  
Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio  
Che ti fa mia_.

It felt as though something broke inside of her; that last lock of emotions of strength gave way to the simple need to release every frustration, sadness, and now extreme joy—the tears that filled her vision spilled freely down her cheeks, and she made no motion to brush them away or hide them. He had ripped away a cold veil and revealed her for who she really was. Noin was sobbing wholeheartedly now, the weight of war and sorrow lifted, destroyed. She had transcended into a new being of sheer, uncontrollable, happiness. What was Lake Victoria? What was the war? What was Mars?

Nothing.

Nothing compared to now.

_Il nome suo nessun saprà  
E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir_

"Noin," he whispered, and she could detect a slightly nervous smile about him, "Don't tell me you don't like _Nessun Dorma_ anymore…"

_Dilegua, o notte!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
All'alba vincerò!_

"Zechs… Milliardo… Zechs…" she whispered, turning so that she was facing him, their noses and foreheads touching. _Thank you_, she had wanted to say, _thank you, thank you, thank you_.

He was trying so hard to read her—he had always been perceptive, after all—but it occurred to him at moment that it didn't matter. It didn't matter what his name was. It didn't matter where they were…what he thought, what she thought—as long as they were together, they could do anything.

"And there," he whispered once again, the sounds of the opera fading out from the world around them, "Space and peace forever."

(END)

* * *

(if you didn't get the last line, go back and re-read chapter one) 

Oh dear, I've gone and finished. I hope I didn't overkill the fluff or the _Nessun Dorma_.

If you'd like to read more about the opera _Turnadot _(which is a little effed up plot-wise), check out: home.earthlink(dot)net/markdlew/comm/turandot(dot)htm Maybe you'll catch the bits and pieces I plugged in the story. (By the way, he uses a different translation from the one that I used earlier in the story…)

Hm, let's see. The Wayward Son is a story about Zechs Merquise. Hence, the title. Wayward _Son_. I personally see Zechs as being a possible wayward son... one who drifts away, but comes back victorious. And if you've heard the Kansas song (carry on my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done) you'll get it too. Even though Noin was a major character in this story, I really wanted to use her more as a tool for his characterization. I think that you can't really have Zechs without Noin or Noin without Zechs... Noin was just aways more clear in her caring for Zechs. And if he seemed overly happy or gleeful in this epilogue... well, what can I say? You can't stay that little boy who doesn't even trust himself forever. :)

... eeek. I don't know what to do with myself now...

... wow. It's like this emptiness in my heart that can only be filled with reviews/comments/criticism…


End file.
